Deliver me
by usagisnape
Summary: *COMPLETE*!!!
1. Why?

A SS/HG fanfic ( with a little Draco thrown in for good measure) 

It's all JK's except the plot, that's semi-autobiographical and mine.

*******

'How did I end up here? I had such potential to have wasted it all on him.'

"Mommy, mommy, mommy! Mommy! Where's Daddy? Why isn't he here?" Hermione looked down at the little blond with the grey eyes, she looked so much like him. Him, that horrible life wrecking loser. 'Gods I hate him, I wish bodily harm on him! I wonder if I could get away with an unforgivable if I blamed it on female things?' "Mommy!"

"Sweetie, daddy doesn't live with us anymore, we live here now," Hermione shuddered, "we live with grandma and grandpa. I have explained this to you, now go play with your brother and sister." Hermione looked down at the baby fat she was still carrying around her middle. 'My youngest is two, I can't call it baby fat anymore. I love my kids but why did I have to be the .1% that is immune to all birth controls. I never thought that would include wizarding contraceptives as well..' At the thought of the birth's came the unwanted remembrance of the sex. Of course his face came to the front of her mind as well. The face forever burned into her memory, long blonde hair, grey eyes, pale skin. People kept telling her that it would eventually fade, but she didn't believe it. How could someone that you had stared at lovingly for ten years fade. 'Ten years I wasted making my life revolve around him, doing what he wanted, passing on the things that made me happy. He did have his good points, He treated me so well when he still loved me, no stop thinking like that. It's best to hate him, it makes everything easier.' Again she looked down at her overly pudgy middle. "Who will ever want me looking like this? I can't believe I'm even contemplating another guy. What are you nuts Granger! ARGH! Damn you Draco, why did you have to ruin my life!' Hermione stopped she new she couldn't do this, she didn't want to be like all of those other women who couldn't control their emotions, who turned into puddles at the mention of their ex'es name. She had three kids to support, and thanks to Draco she hadn't had a job at the time that he left her, hadn't had a job in a while, unless you count that blessed year when she had taken the only job she could find, supervising the night shift owls who delivered the Daily Prophet. 'That was FUN!' Hermione gave herself a little double thumbs up and a fake smile a the memories. That was why she had come to live with her parents, she needed help with the kids and had to find a job. Draco had offered for her to keep living in their house while he moved out. He said he would pay all the bills and she would be there when he needed his "best friend". 'Fuck That! I can't believe he wanted me to hang around while he partied and did what he wanted just so he could call me up and complain about his life. What a self-centered bastard!'

"What are you doing Hermione?"

"Hi Mom, I'm looking for a job."

"You really should think about going into dentistry it has ...." 'This is always were I stop listening, They know what my degree is in, they know I went to college, they know I'm a witch, but they assume because one wizard did this to me, another would do it as well. They don't want me to associate with the magic realm. I have tried to explain to them that it is who I am and there is no getting around it. They don't listen, but to be fair I quit listening to them a long time ago. It's only been a week and my mom seems to think I should be over this all ready. She has already started hauling me off to lawyers and such, worried about custody and child support. Granted I do need money. Draco had a life style that was not conducive to saving money. Actually quite the opposite. After the fall of Voldemorte all of his fathers money was taken to pay government stuff, I never really understood it, but his small allowance was gone before we graduated from college. We lived off of my savings until he got a job, working for the ministry. Not a very good job either. Of course he wanted me to stay home with Miki, and I did, So I didn't work. I think she's almost done talking, I better pay attention again.' " ... and that is why we have it so good now, benefits and retirement."

"Yes Mother."

"Do wizards even have retirement? Never mind, I don't want to know." 'This is what I am reduced too, one of the brightest minds of Hogwarts, looking for a job as a dental assistant. Why Draco, what did I ever do to you.'


	2. Same shit different day

Chapter two- Same shit different day

'I have managed to take care of almost everything, I even have a lead on a job, doing what I swore I would never do again. Teaching. After my one year of teaching I know why Snape was a cross as he was all of the time. Students are so awful, it seems like so many of them just don't care. Mom is thrilled about the job prospect. It gives me plenty of time to spend with the kids and has all the benefits that a good job should have, or so she says. I have neglected to tell her the job is at Hogwarts. It seems that Flitwick left last year and they were unable to find a replacement, so they have been subbing the class themselves. My concentration in college had been transfiguration, but I am only a few hours short of the Charms degree. I just don't know if Dumbledore will over look the missing classes and let me take them over the summer or what. That is what I am waiting for. That and the ministry. I'm really glad Draco doesn't work in the education department.'

"Hermione, the baby needs changing!" Hermione got up and changed the fifth diaper of the day. She had managed to get Her oldest enrolled in school. She wasn't bothering with magic school yet, she hadn't needed it after all. The other two were too young for anything but a daycare. She wouldn't be able to get them into one of them until she found a job. It was the first of the month, Draco was suppose to be sending her some money so she didn't have to live off of her mom and dad. It hadn't arrived and if she didn't get in touch with him at the ministry she wouldn't be able to. He hadn't informed her of where he was staying or how to get in touch with him. What if there was an emergency, she had no way of letting him know if the children got hurt or anything. He was too busy havins sex to think about his children. 'What a Dad' Hermione's stomach dropped at the thought of him in bed with another woman. She knew that was what was going on, of course her dad was into the idea of him being gay.

"He's a pouf Hermione, face it. Anyone that would leave you, after the way that you treated him, He never had to worry about anything except work. You cooked, cleaned, paid the bills, took care of the kids, and I heard you guys in the next room when you would visit, you took care of him as well."

"Dad don't talk like that, I'm suppose to be you sweet little girl."

"You are, but you were also an excellent wife, and he is an idiot for not seeing it. He will come to his senses one day, I just hope you know better than to go back."

"I do." 'Do I really?'

Well it was almost closing time and there was no word from Draco. Hermione threw some powder in the floo. "Ministry, Malfoy" Draco's head popped into the flames. "Draco where is the money?"

"My paycheck was messed up, I only got five sickles and a few knuts." 

"I don't believe you." 

"I'm sorry, but I don't have any money."

"That's a nice new shirt Draco where did it come from?"

"It was on sale and I was running out of work clothes, anyway I bought this last weekend in Thailand, not today."

"Why were you in Thailand? How is it you have money tp make these trips and buy clothes but you can't give anything to your children?"

"I didn't get enough money, I will send you some as soon as I can." Hermione closed the connection without saying goodbye. She was going to have to do something to get the money. She couldn't live with no money and even if she got the job it would be a month before she got paid. She needed to buy groceries and school supplies. She stood a few feet away from the fire when she heard wings beating on the window. She walked over to see one of the school owls waiting on her. She opened it up and the owl dropped an official looking parchment on the table and waited. She slowly opened it rolling it out flat.

  
  


Dear Hermione, 

I was delighted to hear from our friends at the ministry that you are looking for a job. I would like to unofficially meet with you tomorrow around 3:00, owl me back and let me know if that is alright. 

Thanks,

Albus Dumbledore

  
  



	3. Excuse me?

Deliver me chapter 3- Excuse me?

Of course the first interview went fine. Of course it wasn't a real interview. Hermione was slightly elated when she returned home. She finally told her mom it was at Hogwarts.

"Well, it is a job, with benefits and good pay. What will you do about the kids?"

"There is a daycare in Hogsmead, it's not to far from the entrance of Hogwarts."

"What about Miki? He is still in school."

"I'll give him the choice to stay where he is or go to the school in Hogsmead. It'll be his choice."

"What about living arrangements?"

"I'll live here, like you want, and floo into the Hogsmead, then I'll drop off the kids and go to work. When I get off work I will pick them up and come home. You won't have to worry about picking them up or taking care of them. I should get home every day around 4:00. I'll even start dinner."

"Well you don't have to go that far, I'll cook some of the meals. Well I'm proud of you, you have done more with your life in one month than you did in ten years with Draco. When will you know if you have the job?"

"Well I have to wait for the ministry to finish their stuff, then I will have an official interview with the staff at Hogwarts, then I will have to interview with the head of the education department at the ministry, then I have to fill out all the paperwork and then I will have the job."

"So maybe you should still keep looking." Hermione sighed and hung her head, leave it up to her mom to spoil her one good day in weeks.

  
  


It wasn't long before Hermione had her notice from the ministry that they were done with her information. Dumbledore owled and asked her to come the next day. She was going to be interviewing with him, Minerva, Sprout and 'Oh Gods' Snape. This was going to be a very hard day.

She had gone out and let her mom buy her a new outfit, she was getting her hair and makeup just right when the fire popped.

"What do you want Draco?"

"I wanted to let you know that I sent some money, so you don't have to go talk to a lawyer about it."

"I already did, but thanks for the money, the kids need food and such." 'Wonder if he caught the bitterness in my voice.

"You look nice, where you going?"

"That's not any of your business anymore."

"I love you."

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry." Hermione closed the connection and tried to calm herself. She had an important interview in an hour, she couldn't loose it now. Unfortunately it was too late. The tears began flowing smearing her make-up. Next came the sobs and then the need to collapse. For thirty minutes she sat in the floor unable to comprehend anything but the pain. The ripping at her heart that made everything else seem unimportant. The kids sat in the TV room watching some muggle cartoons, laughing, unaware of their mother balled up on the floor completely lost to all rational thought.


	4. The waking Nightmare

Chapter four - A waking nightmare

Where once was light 

Now darkness falls

Where once was love

Love is no more

Don't say good-bye

Don't say I didn't try

These tears we cry

Are falling rain

For all the lies you told us

The hurt, the blame

And we will wait to be so alone

We are lost

We can never go home

So in the end I'll be what I will be

No loyal friend was ever there for me

Now we say good-bye

We say you didn't try

These tears you cry

Have come too late

Take back the lies

The hurt, the blame

And you will wait

When you face the end alone

You are lost, 

You can never go home

You are lost, 

You can never go home

  
  


Hermione let a tear slip down her face as she read the poem. She had found it hidden away in the dark recesses of some obscure book and felt that it fit so well. The interview had gone well. Snape didn't even look at her. 'I'm sure Draco has already seen his mentor and let him know what happened. I'm sure he turned it all around so that it seemed like my fault. He's been planning this for sometime, I know. His mom stopped talking to me months ago and the last time we were together she was acting really weird. I bet he has been building up to this. If I didn't know better I would think he had been planning this the entire time, the entire ten years. The way he isolated me away from my friends the way he convinced me that no one cared for me but him. He kept me from ever making friends, kept me in the house, with the kids all the time. I wasn't really a prisoner, but at times it felt like that. Of course there was that one time, with Harry. Yes I made a mistake, I admit it. He had every right to be mad, but he should've left then. It would've only have hurt two people instead of four. I can't believe he did this to the kids. They never did anything wrong.' The fire popped. "It's about time we heard something from you! Oh! Narcissa, hi how are you doing?"

"I'm fine Hermione dear, I wanted to thank you for the parchment you sent. I knew you would never try to take the kids away from us dear. I was going to ask if you had heard from Draco but I gather by your opening that you haven't."

"No, it's been over a week. I haven't heard anything. The money he promised finally showed up, but it was quite a bit short. That was the last that we heard."

"Well I wanted to let you know that I am sending the children some stuff by owl post. It'll be awhile before it gets there but I wanted you to know."

"I'm sure the kids will love it thank you."

"Well I need to get going Hermione dear, you take care of yourself and those children now."

"Don't worry I will." She waved as Narcissa disappeared from the fire.

  
  


"Remember when you said you would hire a detective to find out what he's doing?"

"Yeah?" Hermione's mother looked at her out the corner of her eye.

"Can we use that money to hire a hitman?"

"Sure but you have to go halv-sies." Hermione's mom smirked in a way that reminder her of Snape, just then her dad walked into the kitchen.

"Halv-sies on what?"

"Hermione wants a hitman."

"You know I use to have those connections." Hermione's dad was Irish and had been somewhat ... involved with the IRA. Matter of fact he still did quite a bit of their dental work, but the real kind, not the painful kind. 

Hermione laughed, "Yeah dad we all know about you unsavory connections. That's alright, I'll manage with him living. I just want something really painful to happen to him."

"I can arrange that too." Mr. Granger grinned evilly, Hermione waved him off and walked our of the room. 6:30 bath time.

  
  


"Hermione there's an owl here for you."

"Can you take care of it dad, I'm up to my elbows in bubbles and wet kid." A few minutes later her dad walked into the bathroom eating an apple holding a parchment. "Read it to me."

"Dear Ms Granger, Hey why didn't you ever take his name?"

"He didn't want any of us to have it, he said he was embarrassed by it, deatheater connections and all that." 'Just another notch in my been- planning-for-ten-years theory.'

"Hmm, He shook his head, "Dear Ms. Granger, we would be interested in meeting with you concerning your employment with Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We have set up your appointment for Tuesday at 2:30. If you have any problems please owl back. Thanks. Then there's a signature I can't read. Sounds pretty good. Well promising at least." Hermione pulled the screaming child out of the bathtub. Everything was on automatic. She didn't even think about what she was doing anymore. It had been a month since he left and two weeks since she had heard anything from him. She kept expecting him to show up and save her like he had done so much in the past. Always there when she needed him. She dries off the baby and put the next one in the bath, her mind slipped back to what had become the worst memory she had. She was laying in their bed half asleep aware of his presence in the next room. It was his last night in the house. He had told the children, Miki had cried, he was seven and didn't want to be without his dad. The girls didn't understand, they were too young. Willow would cry about it later and Kessy would call his name even months later, but she really didn't know who he was. Hermione laid in their bed knowing she would sleep alone and never have his strong arms around her again when he came to the bedroom door. For a split second she thought he had come to his senses before he simply whispered 'Bye'. Then he was gone, left in the middle of the night to some unknown destination with some unknown person. That was how ten years of what most people considered a fairytale ended. There is a reason why the greatest love stories always end in tragedy, if they were to live, they would become another statistic.

  
  


"You need to date someone about ten years older then yourself, then he would be mature enough to handle a family."

"Mom, I don't want to date anyone. It all seems so pointless."

"You won't feel that way for long, you'll meet someone and get married again." Hermione broke down.

"I'm not suppose to be married again" The tears were running down her face, "This was suppose to be forever, he promised! He said he would never leave me. I feel like I can't wake up from this horrible dream. Mine was special, everyone saw it, people wanted to be as happy as we were, people had us on a pedestal because our love was so strong, now here I am, by myself, this can't possibly be happening." Hermione never cried in front of anyone, not even her mom. Except of course Draco. He had seen every side of her. He had been there for all three births, he had cut the cord, held her hand, worried. Now he didn't even call.


	5. Something New

Chapter 5- Something new

Hermione walked in the door a little dazed. "Did you get the job?"

"Yeah, I think so, I just filled out all the paperwork and signed the contract. I start work on Monday." She sat down heavily at the table. She was in shock. Her interview hadn't even happened. When she got there the secretary said that Mr. Williamson had forgotten that he had a meeting and had left. They sent her to fill out the paper work for the "Benefits" and all the other stuff as well. She had the job and had barely even tried. She hated Divination and especially Trelawney, but even she thought that this was a sign. Exactly one month from the day he left her she would be starting her first day at work. Granted it was teaching, and she hated teaching, but it was what she was qualified to do. She knew she hated teaching because she had taught for one month at Beauxbatons. They hadn't wanted her to leave but she found out she was pregnant with Willow and Draco didn't want her working. So he moved her as far away from everyone as he could and proceeded to poison her mind with lies and deception. Her mom was going on and on about how great it was but Hermione just sat and stared. It was almost dinner time, she didn't want to cook. Maybe she could persuade her mom to get take-out.

  
  


Monday rolled around and she had somehow managed to actually get everything taken care of. The kids were enrolled in their respective schools, Miki had chosen to switch to the school close to Hogwarts, the girls were in the daycare and Hermione was walking toward the castle. She had her schedule worked out so that she could get to work early enough every day to do her class work. She swore she would not bring schoolwork home. Home was for her and the kids.

The classes were more subdues than she had been use to, but she still found herself with a headache after the first four classes. How had Flitwick handles this. 'I'm gonna become the Snape clone. I have to figure out a way to not raise my voice, but they talk so much.' She laid her head down on the desk and began to slip away to a place she had made in her head. A place were her dream guy lived and he was the exact opposite of Draco. She knew she didn't want him back and she knew if he asked she would say no, but it didn't help the situation. This never should have happened. She almost began to break down but caught herself. 'Well considering, that's only two breakdowns, almost one more is not to bad. I could've been completely distraught unable to move or eat. Of course not eating would probably be a good thing. She knew it was time for lunch but she didn't want to socialize. She wanted to sit in her room and dream about the perfect place with this guy who was the exact opposite of ferret boy. She laughed to herself. She had forgotten all about that. The person she married was so different from that person. She had met Draco all over again in college. He was naive, sweet and unsure of himself. He didn't have a very high opinion of himself or his family. She had been there and helped him through it. She had always been there for him. He asked her to marry him after they had only been officially dating for six days. They had an impromptu, unofficial wedding in front of the college fountain and that had been enough. They probably never would've gotten legally married if it hadn't been for the money. They were having a hard time living off of Hermione's wages and Draco small stipend so they applied for assistance and found out they could receive more if they were married. That was it, a very basic ceremony, legal and binding. Ron and his girlfriend had witnessed it as well as a one month old Miki.

  
  


Two weeks into her new job and the headaches hadn't gotten any better. She had her set routine, she had control over her classes, she tried to teach them something in the meantime but the only thing on her mind was the fact that she hadn't heard from Draco in a month. She began getting paranoid, she took extra precautions to be sure that Draco couldn't take the kids, should he show up to do it. Every time the fired popped or an owl came she just knew it was going to be him, but was oddly relieved when it wasn't. She didn't want to hear from him, believing that it would be better for all of them if they never saw him again, but expecting him around every corner. She had started having dreams about him, they weren't I-want-you-back dreams. They were either, you-need-to-be-punished dreams, you-need-to-understand dreams or I-hate-you dreams. She kept turning to one thing in all her difficult times, 'If I could just get laid I would feel so much better.' But she didn't know if it was true. She couldn't help thinking that if she did what he was doing she could handle it better, she would have her own life and he would have no power over her. He had been her only one, except for the mistake with Harry if you count that, and she didn't. She needed to feel in control and she didn't. Having to face Snape everyday, or the days she ventured out of her room into the great hall for lunch at least, didn't make things any better.

  
  


A/N This is the end of the autobiographical part except for a few flashbacks later. Unfortunately I have not found my Snape yet, it's been over a month and I still haven't heard from "Draco". Isn't life grand, I think I will make that the title of my next chapter.


	6. Isn't life Grand

Deliver me 6- Isn't Life Grand

Snape stood in his office, he looked at the few pictures he had sitting amongst the many, many books. There was himself and the marauders before James and Lilly started dating, that was when everything went wrong. There was Himself and Dumbledore when he was hired. There was Draco, Lucious and he when Draco got his letter. There was Draco, Hermione, Harry, Himself and Dumbledore when they defeated Voldemort, and there was Draco and Hermione on their makeshift wedding day. He didn't have many pictures, and he would never admit to having one of Harry Potter, but there they were in all their glory, only, one of them looked like such a lie now. Divorces and separations were so rare in the wizarding world, witches and wizards didn't leave each other when they got married, and especially not without a good reason. Draco hadn't offered Hermione any explanation other than he hadn't gotten to live life, he didn't offer any better explanation to Snape.

"Does she make you stay home and take care of the children?"

"No."

"Does she want you to stay with her all the time and never give you any free time?"

"No."

"Is she holding out on you? I always knew she'd be the prude type?"

" No, Actually, she the exact opposite, she loves sex."

"Do you have too much responsibility?"

"How do you mean?"

"Well do you have to pay the bills, discipline the children, service the brooms? Any of that?"

"No, Hermione has always taken care of everything."

"So you are leaving your wife because she allows you plenty of free time, lets you do whatever you want to do, gives you no responsibility and wants to have sex with you, yeah, I can see why you are leaving." Snape looked at the man who was still a boy sitting in the chair of his office. "You're stupid if you leave her boy. You will never find anyone else who will love you and take care of you the way she did. I feel sorry for you, I really do." That had been the last time that Snape had seen him. He had left the school and disappeared. Now Hermione Granger who should've been Hermione Malfoy was at Hogwarts, working. He had to see her everyday and know how miserable she must be. Sure she had put on a little weight, but there was no denying the beauty of her face. Her eyes still held that same shine, the look that let you know there was a lot more there, and those lips were still the same beautiful lips that Draco had kissed ten years ago. Her hair was still long, her legs were still shapely and she had, Snape stopped himself before he had a full blown-out fantasy going on with his ex-protege's ex-wife. 'I guess they are not ex's yet, but if she took him back she would be as stupid as he is.' Snape grabbed a bottle of Scotch that was sitting on the shelf ans poured himself a glass. He looked back at the pictures and took a swallow of the liquid. "It's a shame what he has put her through."

"You know, it would be good for her to hear that from someone like you."

"Merlin! Albus do you not knock anymore?"

"I did you were just so caught up in thought you didn't hear me."

"I can't go to her, she probably thinks I'm the enemy, I'm sure somewhere in that brain she has concluded that I did this somehow. She always thought I was some kind of monster."

"Now Severus, You do not know how the girl feels about you, she has never been anything but cordial to you. I just thought it would be nice for her to hear from one of Draco's people that he did something wrong."

"See there even you think of me as one of Draco's people."

"Well you are his mentor aren't you?" 

"Were."

"All the more reason, go along man, make the girl feel better."


	7. Could life get any better

Deliver me 7-Could life get any better

  
  


"Why would he give up ten years? Ten years of life, with hardly any notice. He didn't even try to work it out. He didn't even feign concern for the loss of our relationship. I don't get it."

"Sounds like drugs?" 

"What?"

"It sounds like drugs." Professor Vector was eating candy while listening to Hermione. She had been through a similar situation a few years back. She had married a muggle though. They were known for leaving their women. "When someone changes almost overnight it usual has something to do with drugs. If it was just another woman he wouldn't have left so quickly, even if he did think he was in love. Lets face it, give up a comfortable home for a girl he hardly knows, it doesn't make sense. But drugs do."

"None of this makes sense. It hass been two months and we still haven't heard from him. I just don't get how he could do this. He promised the kids that he would always be there for them. We haven't even heard from him, not to mention money. Speaking of which, when do we get paid?"

"The 25th. I'm sure you need some money. Are you getting a whole check?"

"Yeah, as far as I know. I owe so many people money because of him. I got a letter from Gringotts that says I owe them money from years ago. I know it's something he did. I know you don't want to listen to me bitch."

"That's what I am here for."

"But I'm never here to do anything for you."

"I already went through this, you need the support now" The two women stood up and hugged. Hermione headed back down toward her classroom. When she was a few doors away she noticed someone lurking next to the door, pacing and muttering. It was Snape.

'Oh no, I have managed to avoid him this long, why now.' "Hi professor Snape you looking for me?" 'No, No, No'

"Yes, actually. I wanted to have a word with you, can we go into your office?" The two stepped into the classroom and into her office. Hermione sat down behind the desk feeling a minimal amount of protection while he sat on the other side looking ... Nervous?! Hermione couldn't belive her eyes. Snape was at a loss. Finally he began to speak.

'Hermione, I am very sorry for what Draco did to you. I told him he was an idiot for leaving you and those kids. I really hate that he did this. I realize that there is no excuse for what he did but he never exactly had a good role model. I guess you're lucky he didn't beat you, no, that is not what I mean at all. I don't mean to make this come out as being your fault, it's not. You didn't do anything wrong, He is just an idiot. But if you ever go back to him you are an idiot too. Never take him back, he will only do this again. If I knew what was going on I would let you know but I haven't heard from him either and you may not want to know what going on, I don't know, but what's that muggle saying, better too have lost at love than never too have loved at all. Well, I never really loved at all so I don't know if it's better or if your's is better. I'm Very sorry he did this to you but I want you too look at this as a new beginning, not the end, and if you ever want to talk to someone you can always come down to the dungeons. My door will always be open to you." Snape stood ans hastily made his retreat. He felt so completely stupid. That was completely unlike him. He had just meant to go in there and say Draco is an idiot, sorry. But it didn't come out that way. Instead he had rambled on and on like he was the idiot. He put on his glower and went looking for students to take points away from.


	8. Who am I

Deliver me 8- Who am I  
  


Hermione stared at the door like it was alive, then she remembered where she was and considered that it night actually be alive. What had gotten into Snape? Why did he care? She asked herself the questions willing her brain to make an answer. One just would not come. She began to over analyze, as she sometimes did, and then she began to over psychoanalyze. 'I'll convince myself that he cares about me and end up in the same boat. I have got to keep a clear head. I need to focus on teaching and the kids. But wouldn't it be great to have that news to tell Draco, if I ever hear from him again. Yes Draco I'm fine, I have a good job, the kids have almost forgotten about you and I am currently having an affair with your mentor who thinks that you are an idiot. Wow I'd love to tell him that. Not that he would care.' Her thoughts began to return to him, things they had done, and shared. The same reoccurring thoughts, how can you give up after ten years together, after ten years of friendship and love. How can you throw that all away in less than a month? She didn't have anyone to talk too, who would want to listen to her anyway. Of course her mom was there but she was the worlds worst to talk too. She always said the wrong thing. Hermione desperately wanted hope, hope that she would love again, hope that Draco still cared, hope that he was miserable without them. She knew this wasn't the way it was. Draco's birthday had come and gone and she was the only person who remembered. She wondered if he was somewhere lonely with out them. Her mom got her out of that mentality quick.

"Draco is having the time of his life. He is doing whatever he wants, doesn't have to worry about a wife or kids. He is not giving you the slightest thought. He might one day but it will be so far down the road that you won't care anymore. Unless he finds out that you have more than enough money to support him in the lifestyle that he wants, then of course he'll come back." Nothing makes you feel better than hearing your worst thoughts spoken out loud by your mother.

Hermione sat in class, the students were working on their wrist movements and she took the moment to sit back and grab "Witch Weekly" there was a copy on her desk. She assumed some student had left it there. She didn't look at the cover, she just began flipping through it. She came up on an article called the pissdrunks. She stopped breathing for so long that she had to remind herself to do it. If anyone had been watching they would've seen a definite change in her. She flipped through looking at the pictures recognizing all the faces as if they were her best friends. She noted the "new" members, some of which were so young it should be illegal for them to be around the older guys. She thought back to all the times Draco had talked about these guys so lividly, as if they were there. He spoke of these things with such passion she loved to hear him. The article was almost as bad as opening up the magazine and seeing Draco there. That was the life he wanted. Drunk every night, different girl every night, only his friends, his liquor, his drugs and his broom.

Draco sat polishing his broom, trimming the ends, keeping it clean. The mess in the kitchen that Hermione had asked him to clean two hours ago was still there.

"Draco, we don't have house elves, you have to help me some."

"I'll do it later, I'm doing something write now."

"Never mind, I'll do it myself." She sat the baby down on the floor that had been in her lap. "Keep an eye on Kessy."

"I said I'd do it, just not right now."

"Don't worry about it I got it." Hermione went into the kitchen and began cleaning the mess. She used magic but it only did so much. She had to do the rest by hand. If she had some help occasionally it wouldn't get so far behind. She began to feel bad, Draco worked, she didn't do anything but the third shift job with the owls. She was home all day, she should be able to get the house clean, keep the laundry up, take care of three kids, cook the meals, pay the bills and make sure the brooms were in working order. This was after all her dream life. She wanted to be happily married to the love of her life and she had always considered being a house wife. Have someone to take care of you so that you didn't work. That was every woman's dream, right? Just then a loud crash followed by an even louder scream came from the living room, Hermione bolted into the room to find the baby on her back on the floor screaming and the broom was outside.

"Draco, where are you? What happened?" She picked up the baby and there was a knot on the back of her head. He came out of the bathroom and looked for his broom. It was outside on the porch. It had left a hole in the part that it had shot through. "You left her in here by herself with the broom. This is Kessy Draco, she doesn't leave anything alone. You need to be more careful."

"She's fine, but my broom, that's another story. I'll need a new one."

Hermione thought about all the brooms she had bought him over their ten years together. She had probably spent more money on those than on the kids clothes. 'The kids can wear used clothes, I can not ride a used broom.' Well, that may not be an exact quote but that was how Hermione felt about it. She tried to get out of the depression that had over taken her by making it a positive thing. 'I don't have to by anymore brooms if I don't want too and I can spend all the money on new clothes for the kids.' She tried to smile a little to herself, then she got the familiar calling form her students. Class time was up and they were ready to go. She dismissed them and stared at the magazine. She took her wand and set it on fire. It was gone in no time.


	9. whipped

It was the weekend. Hermione never had anything to do on the weekends. Limited funds and transportation made it difficult, not to mention the fact that she didn't have any friends. How had she let Draco convince her that Harry and Ron didn't care about her. Of course her little mistake hadn't helped the fact the she didn't think Harry cared about her. Then there was Ginny, it took her all those years to finally set then up and she ruins all the friendships over a night of sex. It wasn't even that great. Well the sex wasn't, the before the sex was. It was better than Draco. The actual sex part was lacking, well he was lacking, in comparison to Draco. 'Yeah Hermione that's the way to think. Draco was a good lay and nothing else, ten years of good lay's. Now you can't even get a guy to look twice, hell you can't even get a guy to look once. The hope that Snape had any interest quickly dwindled when I ran into him in the hall. You'd think I was still a student out after curfew the way he acted.' Her parents were actually home so she could get away for awhile. Of course she had to use excuses, going to the grocery store, fill your car up with gas, etc. She had begun to do more muggle things with the kids, taking them to the local playground, going to feed the ducks. She didn't know anyone in the area anymore. She had stopped knowing them at 11. Hogwarts had become her life. She never minded though. She saw the college and decided to drive through. She, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Neville had started hanging out at the lake on the campus when they were in their last year at Hogwarts. The all received their apparation licenses and had found this cozy spot the summer before their seventh year. They would all apparate, Neville had to help Ginny, and then sit on the picnic tables, eat muggle food and just be happy. Everyone called them the Dream Team. They joked about it but they knew that most of their accomplishments happened because of, as Mcgonagall said, shear dumb luck. She saw the lake in the distance and some very familiar looking shapes on the picnic tables. Hermione took a chance and stopped the car.

"Can anyone join this little party?" Hermione didn't even try to sound hopeful.

"Depends, are you a member of the Dream Team?" They hadn't even looked at her yet. Neville just asked the question looking out over the lake.

"Well, I was, I've been whipped up on a little bit, I guess I would be Dream Whip now. Is that close enough?" They looked at each other, they new what she had been through, they new that she had really loved him. They handed her a Coke.

"So what's going on?"

"Where should I begin?" 

***********************

A/N : If only this would really happen. Advocadoes, I need you! Two months with no word from "Draco" and still counting. When will I stop counting?


	10. oops

I'm really sorry about all of the mistakes in the first posting of this chapter. I have fixed them, and I hope it is better.

  
  


Deliver me 10- oops

Things had been going rather well. Hermione was finally settling into something of a life, she didn't spend much time with the group. Everyone had lives and she was very afraid of what might happen. So she distanced herself somewhat. 

It was time to let the students know hoe they were doing so far in the year. Hermione had to get her grades in , she had a week left and felt certain there would be no problem. This was the beginning of a very trying week. Mr. And Mrs Granger made the announcement on Friday night that they would be leaving for a week on Saturday. Hermione went into shock. She hadn't been by herself with no help ... ever. There was always someone close by, within floo distance. Now her support system was leaving for the weeks going somewhere flooless, and Hermione couldn't apparate with the kids. Not to mention they all had school. 'Breathe Hermione, you can do this, it's not that bad. One week with limited funds and no help. Yeah, you can do this.' Hermione smiled at her parents and told them to have a good time but really she was screaming at them wanting to know why they would leave her so soon. She felt like such a child. 'This is the exact thing I was worried about. The feeling that I can not take care of myself and my family. This is why I was so reluctant to come back here.' So she pushed all those fears back down swallowed hard and readied herself for the week ahead. 

Saturday was calm, no one did anything. The kids were too afraid to go outside the flowers were beginning to bloom and there were bees everywhere. They watched TV all day, played games and Hermione broke down and called Julie. Julie was the one muggle friend that she had and she had not talked to her in almost as long as Draco hadn't shown. They talked for hours, mainly about Draco, some about Hermione's mom and Julie talked about their mutual friends, that weren't so mutual anymore. Hermione went to bed feeling better than she had in a while and thought that maybe this week would be OK. 

Sunday was pretty much the same except it rained all day. She and the kids decided to go to Hogsmead to get away from the rain. They flooed into The three Broomsticks like they did every Monday thru Friday only this time it was full of people. She held the girls hands and Miki was in front. She looked up from the girls just in time to see Miki run straight into Filch. He stopped him, but not as harshly as she had expected him to. She stepped up and tried to be as civil as possible. 

"Hello Ms. Granger, are all of these yours?" He looked at the small herd of children and seemed to smile. Hermione stood with her mouth open for a minute. 

"Yes, these are my kid, kids this is Mr. Filch." The kids all gave their trademarked greetings, Willow hid her face in her blankie, Kessie grinned and wrinkled her nose and Miki stepped forward and stuck out his hand.

"I'm Miki Granger." Filch shook Miki's hand and seemed pleasant for a second. 'Maybe he'll stop giving me a hard time when I send kids to him for detention.'

"I guess I know why you can't do detention now. I'm also guessing this is why you don't live here. You know you should talk to Albus, he could possibly arrange something for you."

"Yeah, thanks, Argus. I 'll see about that. We're gonna go walk around, see you at work." Filch nodded again and walked away. Hermione couldn't believe she had just had a conversation with filch that was pleasant and helpful. Hell had surely froze over. 'No wait, that would be the day Snape willingly babysat all three kids so that I could go out on a date.' Hermione giggled to herself which won her an appraising look from her son. 

Monday rolled around and of course they were almost late. Hermione felt slightly sick, 'just a little tired or something that's all. I'll be ok.' She started her students on their big project that would, hopefully, help bring up their grade for the reports coming up. 'It is amazing how little these children grasp even when they have the instructions written write in front of them.' She made it through the day but was feeling pretty bad by the end. Everyone ate dinner which Hermione was chalking up to the fact that they knew they're grandfather wasn't there to be sneaking them candy and snacks. Hermione went to bed with the worst headache yet.

She woke up Tuesday with the same headache. Willow had been up and down all night. Fussy and complaining. Life was having fun at Hermione's expense, of and the day was April first. Hermione's least favorite holiday. People were always taking advantage of her trusting nature for the fun of an April fools joke. The students didn't seem to be getting anywhere with their projects and Hermione's head hurt too much to grade papers. 'You would think, with all the magic that they have they could come up with something to help you grade papers. Even muggles have computer systems that help them. We don't have anything,' "and I hate bloody quills!" Her inner monolog had, unawares to herself, become an outer monolog. 

"You can use muggle pens if it helps you at all." Minerva stood in her doorway looking very worried.

"It just seems like there should be an easier way to do this. Not marking the papers, but the averaging and such. You know something that could take all your grades and do all the work from that point on."

"Oh dear, how long have you been here?"

"Seven weeks."

"Someone should have been by here to talk to you about this by now. I blame myself, Albus is so busy. We do have a system as you call it. It is a quill system but it works well." Minerva set about showing Hermione what she had to do and Hermione felt absolutely stupid for not figuring it out on her own. She had seen the bizarre feather in her drawer and had avoided it. Thinking it might belong to someone else. Soon she was doing much better grade wise but she was still behind.

Tuesday night Willow was restless again. She seemed to be coughing more and Hermione tried to make her feel better. Wednesday morning she didn't eat anything but Hermione didn't notice. It wasn't until after her room was a mess from all of the beginners trying to levitate everything in the room, that she received and urgent owl. Willow was sick with a high fever, and she couldn't stay at the daycare. Hermione flipped. She had no where to take Willow except work. Her parents were gone, she didn't know any of her parents neighbors and she had no way of getting to them even if she did know them. She had a short break coming up, she would wait until then.

"Minerva?"

"Yeas Dear."

"Willow is sick, I have to pick her up from the daycare but I don't have anywhere to take her. Mom and Dad are out of town."

"Go talk to Poppy dear. She would probably love to take care of a little girl. She was just complaining the other day that since the drean team graduated the only person she see's any more is Severus."

" I guess she probably would like different company then. Um ... I mean."

"Don't worry about it Hermione. You are not a student anymore, you can have opinions. Trust me we all have opinions on Severus." Hermione smiled sheepishly. He had scolded her for her teaching abilities the other day. She hadn't known how to react. She just listened and nodded politely and then went into her office and cried. She hated when she was sensitive. He as just so damn cruel. 'I guess he's making up for the nice things he said.' So Hermione missed only one class and was back to teaching, with her daughter safe in the hospital wing under Poppy's close watch. She had been overjoyed to take care of her. Hermione felt like the worlds worst mom for leaving her. She didn't want anyone at work to think she was weak. She wanted them all, especially Snape, to know she could do her job and take care of her family and she didn't any help, well not to much.

She walked into the hospital wing and found Poppy and Willow putting on muggle nail polish. So far Willows nail were silver, purple and pink and Poppy's were a multitude of colors that ran past her nails onto her hands.

"Where did you two get nail polish?"

"Mommeeeeeeeeee" typical Willow greeting for someone she knew. Hermione picked her up and placed her on her hip.

"You have such pretty nails." Hermione looked over at Poppy who had a slight blush. "Something you want to tell me Poppy?"

"I have no secrets, I like muggle things, there is nothing wrong with that."

"Poppy, I live in the muggle world, your preaching to the choir here." Poppy gave her a confused look. "I mean that I understand, evidently someone around here doesn't. I wonder who that could be." Hermione had a knowing look on her face. "What did he find your stash and give you hard time about it?"

"Said it was unsafe, had all kind of chemicals. You know potions master stuff." Hermione nodded her head. Snape seemed to think he was the everything master, oh how she wanted to prove him wrong on something.

"Well, thank you for taking care of her Poppy. I'm gonna try to take her back to school tomorrow."

"Hermione, there is no point in taking her to school. You will just have to go pick her up again. This fever is not going away that quickly. It took mine and Severus's full arsenal to get her temp down to 99. You can bring her here again, I don't mind." 

"If you're sure you don't mind. I'll make it up to you somehow."

"Don't worry about it ... yet." Hermione walked away feeling very grateful. 'Wait, Severus's arsenal?'

Thursday came and Hermione's voice was leaving. It cracked an broke like a young boy's. Her students were still working on their projects and it was obvious they would need more time. Their final test was the next day, so they wouldn't be able to finish the projects until the following week. Hermione hated to get behind. She wanted everything on track. To top it all off. She had just found out that Dumbledore and a student teacher would be watching her next week. 'Great' When it was lunch time Hermione went up and had lunch with Willow and Poppy. They were like two girlfriends spending the day together. Hermione was slightly jealous. She had always wanted to be one of the girls but it never happened. She began coughing and was constantly pinching the bridge of her nose from the headache, Poppy looked at her.

"Your sick."

"No I'm not, I'm a mom and a teacher, I can't get sick. I believe there is a law or something."

"You are sick and you shouldn't be here."

"I have to be here, I work here."

"Well at least let me give you something."

"Poppy, I have tried everything, it's ridiculous how much medicine, magical and muggle, that I have taken."

"Trust me this will work." She handed her a small ominous looking vial with SS marked on the label in a familiar looking handwriting.

"Do I want to know?"

"Probably not, I never asked. All I know is get plenty of sleep tonight and take this first thing tomorrow morning. Oh and it must taste really bad."

"One more thing to brighten up this week." Hermione went on with her day with the worst headache she had ever felt. Poppy had bullied her into taking a headache potion, one of the regular kind, but it hadn't done anything. She went back to her classes and muddled through. Willow still had the fever when she picked her up and Poppy informed her that another day in the hospital wing would be the best. Hermione was beginning to feel like she was taking advantage of Poppy, but she didn't know what else to do. She made it a point to get home and put everyone to bed early. She went to bed early as well. 

She woke up the next day and immediately went to take her medicine. She didn't think she could take another day of headaches. She poured out the yellow-orange liquid into a cup. She prepared herself to drink it. She downed it back while holding her nose only to realize that she recognized the taste. 'That son of a bitch, it's Dayquil.' She was going to be sure to give him hell over this one. Of course the fact that she hadn't run out to the market and bought some made her feel pretty stupid. She got ready and went to wake the kids. When she opened the door to their room and called them, nothing came out. Her voice was completely gone. She wasn't sure if it was the potion or if she had just lost her voice in the night, but she could not speak at all. She got the kids ready and ran off to Poppy as fast as she could.

"Say AHH"

" ...."

"Again"

" ....." 

"It should come back in time, a couple of hours. You are just going to have to handle things until then, the best that you can. Don't try to use sonorus, it'll only make it worse. I'm afraid time is the only thing that will work. Hermione put her head in her hands for a second. Then she got up and kissed Willow goodbye and made her way down to her class. The first few students were already in there. She picked one of her louder students and had him stand beside her, She told him what to say, he said it and the class did it. Maybe they felt sorry for her, or maybe they were afraid of what she would do, but no one acted up, everyone was behaved and they all took their test without complaint.

'Amazing, they are better behaved when I am sick. Wonderful' The day went along fine and Hermione was engrossed in her students scores. When the last class left she still had a lot of work left, plus all the tests that they had just taken. She worked relentlessly and was completely undisturbed, which was strange for Hogwarts. It wasn't until she heard quidditch buzzer ring that she realized how extremely late she was. She rushed out the door to the gates and down to the daycare. There was no one there. They had left a note on the door which told her they had contacted her magical emergency contact. She ran back to Hogwarts, wishing for the first time in her life that she had a broom. To say that she was freaking out would be an understatement. Every scenario in the world had gone through her head in the short trip back to Hogwarts. She ran up the stairs to the hospital wing only to find another note. 'See Albus, gumdrops' She sprinted across the castle using every short cut she knew only to encounter the gargoyle.

"Gumdrop"

"Ahh Professor Granger, Professor Dumbledore said that there was only one person not going to the quidditch match, go find Severus, he has your children."

Hermione would have fainted if she hadn't been frozen in shock


	11. odd

Deliver me 10- odd

'What in the world could possibly have gotten into that old coot that he would leave my children with that Slytherin, overgrown, greasy bat.' Hermione had gone from shock to anger in nothing flat. She just knew that he had her children hanging from those torture devices he had never bothered to take down. Granted there were times when her children needed this, but that was for Hermione to decide no one else. She stomped down into the dungeons and threw open the door to the potions class. They were not in there. She lost some of the anger and it was being replaced with worry and a little curiosity. She could hear voices so she followed them. She came to a warm comfy looking living room where Miki was reading a book, Kessy was climbing on the furniture and Willow was asleep on one Severus Snape's lap, who was also asleep.

Hermione suddenly felt the pangs of regret at the loss of their father. Draco should have been holding her sick daughter, but Severus looked so much better, so right, holding the pale little waif in his lap. Her head resting on his chest, little hands curled up under her cheek. His arms holding her safely too him. Hermione searched her memory for a picture similar to this with Draco in it. The only one she could come up with was a picture of him and Miki on a bed asleep. She wanted a camera so she could show them one day what their life should have been like. It was so perfect, until he spoke.

"Are you going to stand there all night ogling us or are you going to get this Malfoy off of my lap." Hermione stormed over to Snape and grabbed Willow. She leaned over until her nose was inches from his.

"She is a granger, she always has been, don't call my child, any of them, that name ever again." She didn't feel the need to verbalize an actual threat. She was pretty sure he got the hint. She grabbed the others and walked out of the rooms. She was going to thank him, tell him how great he was for doing this. She had wanted to be nice to him, but he just wouldn't let her. He always had to mess it up. Miki was going on and on about how great his time had been with uncle Severus. Hermione stopped and looked at him. Her voice was calm and she made sure she didn't sound angry.

"Uncle Severus? How did you know his first name?"

"He told me. He told me to call him that."


	12. Dayquil

Deliver me 12- Dayquil

Hermione woke up and realized that she had somehow managed to live for a week with no adult supervision, and she and her children were still alive. She was so happy it was Saturday. When they got home she was going to take a nice long hot bath. Then the coughing started. She got up to give willow some medicine and walked into the room and realized that it was Kessy and Willow. 

"Oh shit." She checked fever and sure enough Kessy and Willow had fevers. So much for any long bath. Hermione's mom was so afraid of getting sick herself Hermione knew that she wouldn't help too much. At least Miki wasn't sick. Hermione's weekend was spent taking care of sick children. She was so exhausted by Sunday night she had no idea how she was going to work. 'Work! Oh no! My observation is tomorrow.' She laid back on the bed and tried to sleep but it seemed every time she did one of the girls would wake-up and begin crying or coughing.

Monday saw Hermione looking and feeling worse then she had when she was fully sick. She pulled herself together and tried to be tough. Willow was ready for school again but now Kessy couldn't go. Her mom stayed home. Poppy was a good person but it took a lot to keep an eye on the Kessy tornado.

First thing, why didn't the daycare floo her in her office? It was the million dollar question. Everyone was giving her the run around and answers were not forth coming.

"Do you want to know where my children ended up? With Professor Severus Snape! Would you want professor Snape to be taking care of your children." She looked right at Laurie who had been in Snapes class, a few years behind Hermione, but she knew. Apologizes were profuse as Hermione outlined a new plan step by step incase anything ever happened again. 'Next step, start apologizing myself.'

"Albus, I am so, so sorry. Thank you so much for taking care of them. Why didn't anyone come and get me, or bring them to me?"

"We wanted you to work dear, you looked so peaceful working away at your desk, and you should have known that they would be safe."

"Albus, Draco could come onto campus anytime that he wanted. They are never safe unless they are with me."

"My dear you will never be able to protect them completely, you need to try to realize that now before you drive yourself crazy. Now about your observation ..."

Hermione wanted to postpone it but was afraid it would reflect badly on her if she asked.

"I think it can wait till tomorrow." He grinned at her and she relaxed a great deal. "You have another guest tomorrow as well?"

"Yes a potential teacher."

Albus laid his hand on her shoulder and steered her to the door. "Now you have a class to teach, everything is alright now. Maybe you should bestow some of your gratitude in Severus.

Hermione snorted. "I was going to the other night until he insulted my children."

"Hermione, they are Malfoys, at least half, even if it is not their name." Hermione looked into his eyes and saw what looked like pleading in them.

"Why him, why did you leave them with him?"

"He was the only person not going to the quidditch match ... and he volunteered." She took a deep breath . 'volunteered?'

"Oh all right, I'll go talk, but I am not trying to be nice."

"No one expects you to be nice to Severus, not even Severus."

  
  


"So do you buy Dayquil and fill the bottles with it or did you analyze the components and make your own?" Snape looked up from his daily prophet and eyed the woman in front of him. She had regained some of her self confidence since she had gotten back, she seemed to have lost some weight as well, not that he would notice.

"What are you babbling on about?" He looked back at his paper.

"Poppy gave me some of your special sick potion. It was Dayquil." Severus paled slightly and his eyes narrowed just a bit. Most people would not notice it, but Hermione did.

"I don't know what you are talking about. Poppy should have asked me before she gave out any of my home brew." Hermione snickered. "Did you just come here to accuse me of plagiarizing a muggle medicine or do you have other business."

"I wanted to say thank you for taking care of the kids. They all seemed to enjoy themselves. I was worried when Miki called you uncle Severus but he assured me that you asked him to call you that."

"That's ridiculous, children love to make up stories." He snapped his paper to make it stand up better.

"Oh well if he is lying then I need to punish him." She was smirking underneath the cover of her hair.

"Nonsense, all children tell stories ..."

"You have a great deal of experience with children then."

"Well, my expertise lies in the area ..."

"You see in our house when you lie, you are punished. If he lied then I have to punish him."

"Well, now ... there ... I ..."

"I need to know Severus did he lie? I will need to come up with a suitable punishment."

"I just don't ... what I'm trying to say ..."

"Well Severus did he?"

"I"

"Well?"

"I"

"Severus"

"OK! Fine I told them to call me Uncle Severus, are you happy now? You have your confession, now leave the boy out of this."

"Your losing your touch Snape, you never would have caved back in my day, you would have had him cleaning the paddocks with Hagrid before you gave. Oh and I wouldn't have punished him anyway, you had to tell him your name, he never would have heard it anywhere else. Thanks again. Bye." Hermione walked out the door and felt twenty times better. The classes caught up on their work and Hermione enjoyed a rather stress free day.


	13. Who's the sicky

Deliver me

Chapter 13- who's the sicky?

  
  


Hermione filled out all of the information for the observation. She knew she didn't have anything to be nervous about, but she still was. She ran to Dumbledore's office to turn it in. They went over the basic information and she let him know what time to come and that was it. She would have her first official observation as a charms teacher. 'I never thought I would be teaching charms. Oh well, I guess I will deal.' She finished her ritual of the day by cleaning her room and walking the little path to the daycare and then to the floo connection. 

At home she was telling her mom about the observation. 

"You should dress special for tomorrow."

"Huh?"

"You know wear special robes or something."

"Why would I do that?"

"To make a better impression of course."

"Mom this is Dumbledore, he's known me since I was eleven, besides I would feel like I was being false. I don't usually dress nice, why would I suddenly start."

"Well I would dress nice, put forth the effort." Hermione got the distinct impression that she would not argue this point, it was what she thought was best.

'Maybe she's right? Maybe I should look for something nicer than usual. But if I dress different he might think that I am teaching different and that's not what I want him to think. I want him to think that what I do in class while he's there is what I do everyday. I am so tired of thinking.' Hermione walked into her room and went to bed. The next morning, Hermione's mom had laid out nice clothes and nice robes. Hermione put them on in her half sleep state and got the kids up. She dropped everyone off and was walking up to the castle when she noticed what she was wearing. She looked down at her clothes and felt silly. This was Hogwarts, no one wore dress robes to teach in. You never knew when you were going to have a Neville Longbottom or a Seamus Finnigan. She took her wand and transfigured the robes to something plain and appropriate for work. 'Well I need to start thinking for myself, there's no better place to start than home."

Dumbledore would only be observing her for one class. The student however was going to be there for the whole day. She hated having her day messed up. She liked the way her day went. She didn't want anyone messing with it. She walked into the staff room with the hopes that he would at least be single and handsome, but no such luck. He was married and completely not her type. 'What is your type Hermione, do you even know? Shut up.' Hermione closed her eyes and willed the voice of Draco to go away. 'When did he become my conscience?'

The long annoying day came to a close with no major losses or triumphant's. Hermione was headed for the headmasters office again when she ran into a coughing sneezing Severus Snape. He glared at her as best he could with a handkerchief held up to his nose.

"Yes?" Hermione glared back.

"Your ... children, made me sick."

"You want me to go buy you some Dayquil? Or are you going to bed, I could get some Nyquil?" His hand dropped from his face.

"They have Night-quil?" Hermione couldn't help but giggle.

"Nyquil, yes, you know the coughing, sneezing, aching, how the hell did I end up on my kitchen floor medicine." Snape snorted, then remembering his congestion brought the hanky back to his nose and blew. Hermione made a disgusted face and took a step away.

"It's your fault you know."

"You know where my office is, you could have brought them to me."

"Then it's Albus's fault." Hermione could swear she heard a faint, 'Why do I get blamed for everything.'

"From what I heard you volunteered."

"Slytherins do not volunteer, that is gryffindor quality."

"So Slytherins don't have charity?"

"I do not feel like getting into a debate with you Ms. Granger, now are you going to go get some of that Nyquil for me?" Hermione gasped.

"Your joking, you don't seriously expect me to apparate all over the place looking for a muggle medicine for you when you are the potions master?"

"Of course I do, your children got me sick."

"Fine, but you have to watch them while I go looking for the medicine." Severus growled which became a hacking cough.

"Fine, just hurry, Albus and I will go get them." The Gargoyle began turning and Albus was soon standing with them. "You really should stop eaves dropping."

"You were standing under my stairs, what do you expect."

  
  


Hermione walked through the streets of town looking for a druggist that was still open. She couldn't understand why she had wanted Snape to keep her kids. Her mom would have probably been home, her dad was definitely at home. Granted he refused to take care of Kessy. 'Wait, what will Snape do if she has a dirty nappy. He couldn't possibly know how to change a diaper. He'll probably call Poppy or Minerva down just to do it. I better hurry up.' Hermione gave up on finding the Dayquil in the immediate area. Her apparation skills, just like all her other skills, were above average. She apparated to America, ran into an Eckerds and came out with a bottle of Nyquil. She apparated back directly back to the gates of Hogwarts. That special skill of hers had come in very handy when she was craving something.

Once again it was a scene of domestic heaven, except for the big black bat with bows in his hair.

Hermione fell on the floor laughing. Snape sat in his big leather arm chair, trying to be Snape while Willow crawled all over him putting various trinkets in his hair. He didn't complain and almost seemed to be enjoying it, until he realized he had been caught. At which time he promptly removed Willow and the accessories from his person and walked over to Hermione, who was still rolling in the floor with laughter. Snape cleared his throat.

"Uh-hum. How much do I owe you?"

"Oh nothing, that was worth the trans-Atlantic apparition. You don't owe me anything." She got up from the floor and wiped the laughter tears from her eyes. She gathered up all her "belongings" and began the long walk home. Snape stood in the middle of his floor staring at the motley crew making their way out of his chambers. He heard Willow's shrill voice all the way through the dungeons and Miki's incessant questions. The sounds were punctuated every so often by Hermione fussing at Kessy for doing something. 'Don't touch the armor, don't go up the stairs, don't climb up there.' When their voices finally faded Snape looked down at the bottle and saw the $ sign in the tag. 

"Not many people are kind enough to go to America to get medicine for their hated potions master/ ex-husbands mentor/ uncooperative co-worker. You should consider yourself very lucky." Albus tapped the bottle. "Be sure to take this in bed, she wasn't kidding about the kitchen floor thing."


	14. Going out

Deliver me 14- going out

kittykat52788- This is based on real life circumstances. The evolution to a romance from a ten year marriage that just broke up is not going to be quick, she needs time to heal. Be patient! The smut is coming!  
  


The bad health fairy a blessed Hermione yet again. Miki was now sick. The school refused to let him come saying it was a muggle illness. She wanted to scream, how could witches in this day and age be so ignorant. She called everyone. Her mom had a meeting, her dad had a doctor's appointment, her neighbors were taking care of another sick person. She took him to work with her, Madame Pomfrey had a wing full of people with sicknesses and broken bones. Dumbledore was out of the school on business, Mcgonagall well Hermione wasn't even going to ask, she was such a stickler for rules. The other teachers had just as full of a schedule as she had, except the short days. Everyone got a short day once a week. Hermione looked in her desk for the parchment with the schedule on it, today was Mcgonagall's, Hagrid's and Snape's. Good Hagrid would be free in the morning and Minerva in the afternoon. She was sure they would do it. She ran Miki down to Hagrid and gave him strict instructions on what Miki was allowed, and more importantly, not allowed to do. She heard the bell ring and knew she'd have to wait to talk to Minerva.

  
  


When Hermione picked up Miki his fever was back. Hagrid was in such a state worried about him that he was almost in tears. She carried him back up to the castle and stopped by the hospital wing. She got a fever reducer from Madame Pomfrey.

"Who's taking care of him dear?"

"Well Hagrid up until now, I'm getting ready to take him to Minerva."

"Oh dear, Dumbledore just got back and he and Minerva are in a meeting with Fudge. I'm afraid they are going to be in there until tonight."

"Shit, sorry. I have no other place to take him."

"Severus is free."

"No."

"Well Hermione dear what else are you going to do? You can not keep him in your room while you teach and you will be too distracted if you put him in your office. He'll do it, and he can take better care of him than anyone else here, except me." Hermione gave her an angry look. "And you of course."

  
  


"Severus." Hermione was carrying Miki like a baby and trying to look as pitiful as possible. Snape looked up from his desk and seeing Miki rushed over to her and took him. He touched his wand to his head.

"103.3, That's way to high. When was the last time he had any medicine?"

"It's been awhile, I was just getting ready to give him this." She handed him the fever reducer.

"Baby potions, those are only good for small fevers. I will need to give him something different. Do I have your permission to administer some potions to him." Hermione's head was spinning, Is Miki ok? Snape asked permission? Some Potions? Do I trust this man? Finally she found her voice.

"Yes. I have class, will he be alright?"

"Yes Ms. Granger, I will send you an owl as soon as his fever comes down." He finished by literally pushing her out of the room and shutting the door and for all the things to think of at that moment her mind latched onto the fact the he had never called her Professor.

  
  


It was Easter, everything was bright and green and everyone was healthy once again. Hermione was lying in bed listening to the birds when she felt breath on her neck. She heard some muttered words and was naked. A warm wet shock touched her back and she realized it was someone's tongue. They were alternating kissing and licking the entire surface of her back starting at the small of her back and working up to her neck. Then she felt their lips on her earlobe and a breath in her ear. She opened her eyes to a veil of long black hair and heard 'Hermione' before she woke up.

She sat straight up in bed and looked around, there was no one there. She tried to lay back down and capture the dream but was unsuccessful at that moment three children came running into her room.

"Mommy, mommy, today is the egg hunt! Let's go, Let's go!"

"Guys, it doesn't start until 2:00, we have a little time." Hermione looked longingly at her bed, she so wanted to finish that dream. "Maybe I'll have it again tonight."

  
  


The town of Hogsmead had an easter egg hunt every year for the kids of the local school and the daycare. Hermione had bought the kids their first set of dress robes for the occasion. Willow had pink, of course, Kessy was blue with white trim and a little hat, Miki's was blue and red and tried to look very grown-up. She desperately didn't want to floo there, they would get so dirty, but she didn't have any other choice, so she packed up some things to clean them selves off and left. 

When they arrived there were lots of people about and the kids immediately found their friends and began playing. Hermione stood, alone again and began to wish for Draco. At least she had never been alone like this when they were together, granted he never would have done this. He would have been to busy, or said it was beneath him. She realized that she had been standing there staring at the ground thinking of Draco for some time, it had been happening a lot lately. When she looked up Hagrid was walking over to her carrying a very large box.

"Ermione! Look what I got." Hermione noticed that the box seem to have scurrying about in it. She was worried that Hagrid had created some evil easter animal that would end up in the forbidden forest later. When he got up to her she saw that it was just bunnies, she couldn't help the little girl inside of her had to come out.

"Awww, Hagrid, there so cute. Their not secretly ferocious or something are they?" Hermione stopped short of putting her hand in the box remembering Monty Python.

"No, they are perfectly normal. Their part of the prizes for the gathering today."

"Is there more than an easter egg hunt?"

"Oh of course, you should know that Dumbledore is going to go all out."

"Albus?"

"Yeah. Hogwarts puts this on every year."

"How is it that I didn't know this?"

"Oh my, the great Hermione Granger doesn't know something." Hermione turned around to be facing the other parts of the dream team. She wanted to hug them but wasn't sure where their friendship was. They were all smiling at her, even Ginny. Ron was the first to step forward and embrace her like old times. Soon they were all hugging, including Hagrid, who was reaching around the entire group. 

"We thought you might need some help watching the munchkins." Harry winked at her.

"Huh?" Ginny, Ron and Neville all looked confused.

"Nevermind." They walked off to the kids and Hermione began introducing the people that her children should have known from birth.

  
  


"Look at all the eggs you got, I am so proud of you!" Hermione was hugging each of the kids in turn making over each of them. Harry and Ginny had gone with Miki, Neville and Ron had gone with Willow and Hermione had taken Kessy, she was the only person who could keep her under control, she wasn't about to let her loose on the inexperienced. Colin Creevey, who was a photographer for the Daily Prophet now, showed up and took lots of pictures of the hunt including one of Hermione kissing the easter bunny on the cheek.

Colin asked her to pose with the easter bunny, a guy in a suit of course, for the picture and Hermione, who usually hated getting her picture taken, had agreed. She started off standing next to him and Colin insisted on playing fashion photographer and Hermione was in a good mood for the first time in forever, so she played along. When she leaned into the easter bunny he put his arm around her and she could feel him trying to hold her through the costume. She found herself making up fantasies where she and the guy in the easter bunny suit went off behind a building and shagged like rabbit, pardon the pun. 'Man I am really desperate.' So when she walked away and the easter bunny swatted her behind it didn't seem odd, at first. Then she realized that it probably wasn't a normal thing to do. She looked around to find him, she was going to confront him, and see who it was. Her mind was reeling. Was it Draco somehow, come back to bug me? Was it Sirius or Lupin being funny? Maybe it was just some horny teenager or worse yet one of her students! She walked all over the town and finally found him getting his picture made with some more kids. When they walked away she tried to confront him.

"Why did you pat my butt?"

He lifted his hands and covered his big bunny eyes like he was embarrassed. He then looked at her and made grabby movements with his hands.

"Back off, who do you think you are?"

He held his hand up to his head like he was thinking then stood up and wagged his fluffy tail and tugged on his long ears.

"You think you're the easter bunny? Who is under the costume?" She was getting aggravated.

He made a come hither movement with his hand. Hermione stepped a little closer. He took that as his chance and grabbed her, putting his hand on her bottom again and the other started moving for her breast. She jerked away.

"This is not how the easter bunny acts!"

He pointed to himself and shook his head.

"Oh you do? Well maybe I should go let Albus know how his bunny is behaving."

He shook his head no.

"No you don't want me to do that? Why shouldn't I?"

Again he motioned for her to come to him.

"No way buddy, I'm not doing that again."

He placed his hands in a pleading way and cocked his head to the side.

"No, your nuts. I don't even know who you are."

Again he motioned for her to come closer. This time she did. Again he grabbed her in his iron grip and pulled her too him, she could feel his hard body beneath the suit and wanted nothing more than to get into it. Then she heard a familiar voice in her ear.

"You know who I am Ms. Granger." She jumped back startled by her realization and he apparated to the other side of town. She could still see him talking but he was busy with the kids.


	15. What!

Deliver Me 15- what?!

  
  


Hermione stood staring at the giant easter bunny, her mouth open and eyes wide. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Neville walked over to her with the kids in tow, they had taken them to honeydukes to fill them full of candy before Hermione took them home. They all stared at her scratching their heads, finally Kessy walked over and pulled on her robes. Hermione looked down at her daughter. She leaned over and picked her up and walked over to the gang. She talked in almost a whisper.

"I just got hit on by the easter bunny." They all stared at her then at the easter bunny unbelieving, finally Neville broke the silence.

"Alright Mione! Way to go!" They were all laughing except for Hermione who looked at them with a mask of terror on her face. "What?"

"I think the easter bunny was Professor Snape."

  
  


The kids were running around the grounds of Hogwarts chasing each other and screaming, the now reunited dream team sat at the edge of the lake throwing pieces of bread to the giant squid. 

"Now what exactly happened?" Ron was shuddering at the thought of Snape with a sex drive.

"He patted me on the butt, when I confronted him he grabbed me and did it again, then when I asked who he was he said I think you know Ms. Granger, or something close to that. It was Snape." Hermione looked down at her hands and realized that she really liked it. 'What is with me, why do I attract Slytherins?' She looked at Harry and Ron and realized that she really wasn't attracted to them. Even with the history between her and Harry she just couldn't see herself with him. She definitely couldn't see herself with Ron, but for some reason the thought of Snape wasn't bad. Plus it had the added bonus of pissing off Draco to no end if he ever found out. But the truth was she found herself attracted to Snape as well. She sighed heavily and Ginny didn't miss it.

"Boys will you excuse Hermione and I, we need to have a little girl talk. Go play with the kids." The boys got up and went over to the kids happily playing like the were small children themselves. "Now Hermione, why don't you tell me how you feel about all of this. I get the impression that there is more to this than you are telling us."

"Well he has never shown any interest or anything, I had no idea. You know we are probably making to much out of this. He was probably just messing with me."

"Why would Snape be 'messing' with you, I didn't think he had any reason to talk to you."

"Well circumstances had occurred where he has had to take care of the children. We have developed a sort of teasing hatred relationship. I pick on him for things that he does, and I assumed he hated me."

"So he has been taking care of the kids at times, that's kind of a big deal Hermione. Your mom doesn't even want to take care of all three of them at the same time."

"You know, he was going to be the kids godfather. If Draco had ever gone through with the ceremony. I don't know if he ever knew that or not."

"So you have been flirting..."

"No not flirting!"

"... with your children's possible godfather, who has been babysitting them and are surprised that he has hit on you. Sounds pretty naive Hermione."

"I wasn't flirting!"

"No? It seemed like it to me, I know that if I ask the boys they will say that they see it as flirting, should I ask them?" Ginny turned to signal the guys to come back.

"NO! Listen if I was flirting, it was unintentional."

"Well the question here is did you like his advances?" Ginny looked at Hermione who had hung her head and was picking at the grass.

"What's wrong with me? Why is it I keep liking Slytherins? You'd think I would have learned my lesson the last time."

"Contrary to popular belief, Slytherin doesn't mean bad. I mean look at Blaise, he has done more for the light than Ron, and Ron is best friends with Harry. Maybe this is what you need. Maybe you need an older man who is more secure, or something like that."

"That's what mom said, and older man. Shit, do you think he's actually interested or just wanting a fling."

"Does it matter?"

"I don't want to have an affair with a co-worker and then have things get weird. I also don't want to bring someone into the kids lives and then have them leave again."

"If you live your entire life worried about these things, you will never find anyone. I know it hasn't been very long but you need to get over Draco, he was terrible for you. Move on, maybe you need to have a fling, I don't know. My love life has always revolved around Harry, there are times when I wish I had been with someone else." Ginny said the last part in a whisper. She and Hermione sat in silence staring at the lake contemplating men and life.

  
  


Hermione was at her desk at home later that night thinking about Draco. Her stomach still dropped whenever she thought about him, more precisely it dropped when she thought about what he did and was probably doing. She thought about Severus and felt different. She couldn't recognize the feeling, it bothered her. She didn't know how to handle the Snape situation, she didn't know how to handle any of the situations that were appearing in her life. She never had to deal with any of this when she was with Draco. He kept her locked away and at the time she was perfectly fine with that. She needed to go shopping, shopping for herself. She had never done that, not in ten years of marriage. Everyone else was more important than her and she didn't have a job so she didn't need work clothes, back then. Now she did and she was going to take all the money she had saved and go spend it on herself. The kids had all new clothes, and there was plenty of food at the house, the bills were paid, everything was taken care of except the classes se had to take over the summer and she had money saved for that as well. It was high time that she did something for herself. She went to the fireplace and called for Ginny.


	16. Plan

Deliver me 16- plan

"I'm telling you Mione it will be great. It'll work like a charm."

"What exactly am I trying to do again?"

"Get him to make the first move."

"Didn't he do that already with the grabbing of my ass and such, even if it was in a bunny suit." Hermione dug her new sunglasses out of her bag and put them on as they walked out of the muggle mall and into sunlight. Ginny shielded her eyes with her hand then conjured a pair identical to Hermione's and put them on. Hermione gave her a sour look.

"They will disappear in an hours time, you know that." Ginny smiled at her and popped a piece of gum in her mouth. "We want him to come out and let you know that he wants you, and not be in disguise at the time."

"And how, exactly is me going out with Neville going to do that?"

"You ask him to babysit because you have a date."

"Ginny, that's a little harsh don't you think?"

"Serves him right for that little stunt at the Easter party. Besides when you go in to work with your new clothes, make-up and hair, you might not have to go through with the date idea. He might just jump you on the spot!" Ginny wiggled her eyebrows in a comical way and Hermione laughed.

"I don't think I'm ready for this, I don't feel attractive at all. Shouldn't I feel good about myself before I bring someone else into my mess?"

"You look great. You'll be fine, you just need a little attention."


	17. nevermind

Deliver me- nevermind

Hermione walked into school feeling rather good about herself. Unfortunately it didn't last very long. First and Second years are notorious for stating the truth in mean and nasty ways, they always seem to validate your worst fears. Every teacher knows that you should never take anything a student says to heart. They say things that should not be said and sometimes just to be mean. Hermione knew this but sometimes it just doesn't help to know when you self-esteem is low and you confidence is teetering on the edge. So any hopes of Hermione ever making a move on anyone ended with her first day back after the shopping trip.

Professor Granger, are you pregnant?

Professor Granger how old are you 40?

Professor Granger you always look like you want to hit someone.

Professor Granger you have ugly clothes.

All in the span of two classes these things were said and not by Slytherin. Hermione left for home in a bad mood, with a headache, and the opinion that she might as well put a lock and key on her knees because no one would ever want them open. To top it off it seemed her mom was always in a good mood and bringing up things she didn't want to talk about. If she had to hear one more reference to how gullible she was, she was going to scream. Every mistake, every decision, every thing that had ever happened to her it was because she was easily manipulated, too trusting and from the sounds of it down right stupid. Evidently Hermione hadn't made a decision in the past ten years, at least not in her mom's opinion, although it was common knowledge who ran the household when she was still married and it wasn't Draco.

Hermione flopped down on her bed and covered her head with the pillow. A total of two seconds went by before her mom was in the room going on and on about dinner. 'Why can't she make the decision herself. Why do I have to make all the decisions in this house. It's just like living with Draco, only now I have two Draco's instead of one. I have got to get my own place.'

The rest of the school year went by and Hermione kept her eyes on the stone floor, unless she was in class. She held no animosity toward the students, they were kids, kids say things. She had convinced herself that she was not going to socialize with anyone though. She stayed away from Harry and Ginny, Ron and Neville and she stayed as far away as possible from Severus. She wasn't ready for anything. No matter what everyone else said. She just wanted to be left alone. More than anything she wanted some peace and quiet away from kids, all kids, hers and other peoples. So the Easter bunny episode went unmentioned by all parties and soon Hermione wasn't even sure if it had happened.

Hermione got home from work and opened the mail. It was almost time for her classes to start and she still hadn't registered. In the first envelope was her registration form. She grabbed the next letter, from the ministry and opened it.

  
  


"What do you mean, why do I have to take these classes?"

"These are the ones you need in order to finish the degree."

"I wanted to be done this summer. They are not even offering half of these classes for either summer term. How am I suppose to take the classes?"

"You'll just have to take them another semester."

"Why do I have to take an elective? Isn't that a little bit ... excessive? I mean wouldn't all the transfiguration classes I took cover any electives?"

"Apparently not. Let me look it up. Alright, it says here you need to take an elective in something other than charms and transfiguration." The girl behind the desk smiled sweetly at her. Hermione wanted to choke the life out of the skinny little blonde.

"Fine, is there any other way I can take these other classes without it being at the college?"

"Well, if there is a workshop and we pre-approve it and it is relevant to what you need to take then you can do that instead." Hermione stared at the girl until she finally stopped smiling. Hermione just turned on her heel and walked to the apparition chamber. She went directly to the college. She already knew what classes she wanted, she only hoped that they were not filled up. History of charms and wrist movements were both open, now she just had to find a damn elective class. Arithmancy was closed, defense classes were closed, broom riding for idiots was closed. The only two electives that were open were divination and potions, advanced potions actually. By professors admittance only. Great. Hermione went to sign up for it. She had the closest thing to perfect scores in potions at Hogwarts, granted it had been awhile, hopefully not too long. She went to the registrar. A very old man sat on a tall stool and students handed their requests to him. He then put it into a hat, there were different hats for each type student. Freshman, sophomore, returning education, re-certification. That was Hermione, re-certification. She handed the request to him and waited for the inevitable, go see the professor. When the note popped up from the hat like a toaster he handed it to Hermione. The registration card said approved by professor. It gave her the room number and the class meeting times. She would get her book list later. 'Must have just been a technicality to scare off students'. She shrugged her shoulders and walked off. She now had three classes to look forward too and they started in about a week. Hermione walked to the apparition point and didn't notice any of the appreciative glances she was receiving from the college guys, and a couple of Professors.


	18. situations

Deliver me 18- situations

Hermione went from teacher to student in one day. Her history class was first, were all history teachers like Binns? Then she had her wrist movements class. Who knew you could spend two hours on different types of swishes? Last was her Potions class. It was four hours. Hermione sat down on a bench outside the class she had thirty minutes until the class started. She just wanted to rest and not think. Teaching was hard but learning was harder. At least when you were teaching you could sit down and watch while the kids worked out problems on their own. Now she was the one working out the problems on her own. She laid down on the bench and covered her eyes with her arm.

It was warm and she had worn a black tank and a black skirt. She slipped her shoes off and got comfortable. Her self-conscienceness had disappeared during child birth. Having a room full of people staring at your naughty bits can do that. She laid like that and was dozing off a bit when she felt her hackles rise. Someone was watching her. She looked around and realized that every guy that walked by was watching her. She figured she had dirt on her or they thought she was some homeless bum. It never occurred to her that they were enjoying the view. She got up and slipped her shoes on and sprinted over to the potions building. 

One of the really great things about college is that there are always plenty of people, lots of different ages, your almost sure to not be the oldest person in class. There is always the one really old guy that seems to be in every class. So it was in this class. Hermione was relieved that she wasn't the only adult taking the class. Maybe she would luck out and there would be a guy close to her age that was taking the class. 

She stopped for a minute and realized, that was the first time she had thought about meeting someone, with out it coming from an outside source. She smiled to herself. Maybe she was ready to move on finally. It had been five months since she had heard from Draco, that didn't seem like enough time but she always had been a fast healer. She was expecting to hear from him soon. Miki's birthday was coming up. She couldn't fathom the idea that he would miss his son's birthday, even if it would be the first time he had seen him since the break-up. She pulled herself away from her frame of thought and back to class.

More people were coming in now. She noticed how different everything was to the dungeons in Hogwarts. First of all they were in a lecture hall, she assumed that there was a lab for when they began actually brewing. She looked at the students, she wondered if she would see anyone that she new here. The class was a cornucopia of wizards. She like many others were dressed in simple muggle styles. There were some who wore traditional casual wizard robes. One guy had come directly from quidditch practice, there was a dancer, still clothed in her leotard and tights with a ballet skirt on, some had on dress robes and others dressy muggle clothes. Of course they were all witches and wizards but it was so bizarre to see so many different attires, there was the obligatory rastafarian, the feminist nazi, and the sorority girl. Hermione could spend all day studying people and their habits. A very pretty woman slightly younger than her sat down in the next seat. She had a grin ear to ear. Hermione usually kept to herself but she couldn't resist a poke at the enthusiastic young woman. 

"You must really love potions." Hermione grinned at the girl.

"Huh? Oh no, actually, I hate the subject. To messy, cutting up things, pickled body parts in the jars. Eww, nope, I'm here for the professor."

"Excuse me?"

"You know," Here the girl winked, "the professor. I need the potions grade, every professor picks one person who, well you know."

"No I don't know." Hermione was getting the innuendo, she just couldn't believe it.

"Your pretty and young, surely you've done it, taken the easy way out, just once?"

"No, I have, wait did you just say I'm young?"

"Yes."

"And pretty?"

"Yes, listen, I'm not that way, unless you are a professor." Here the girl looked Hermione up and down, "Nah, your too young, maybe a grad student or teachers aid." Hermione was baffled, all the thoughts running through her head didn't coincide. She grabbed at the first thing she could.

"What if the professor is really old or ugly, doesn't that bother you?"

"Yeah, I stay away from the ones like that. That's why I'm here for this class. I've heard this teacher is really hot and he only teaches in the summer. All the other potions teachers are pretty nasty. Otherwise I wouldn't have waited till summer school."

"So you do this all the time, for classes you don't like?"

"Well not all the time, I have to do some work. I'm a divination major, I can't get out of those classes, not that I would want to. I love my field of study, it's so challenging." Luckily for Hermione the door behind the podium opened just then and saved Hermione from the wonders of divination. A young man in his late twenties walked out. He had brown hair and was neatly dressed. He didn't really look like potions master material to Hermione. He walked to the podium and touched his wand to his throat.

"I need to begin with a few announcements. Will all the Pro-ho's go home now. The professor will not give anyone an easy grade even if you sleep with him. If you can not pass this class with your potions skills go home now." No one moved, the girl next to Hermione didn't even flinch, this must have been normal for them to do.

"Seriously, when the professor comes out he will insult you and embarrass you if you can not answer his questions, and they are not easy questions." Hermione began to get very nervous, she considered leaving. Still no one moved. "Okay, if your card does not say, approved by professor you need to leave. He will NOT be adding ANYONE, AT ALL!" Finally a few people started to leave. The quidditch guy, one of the girls in dress robes, three sorority girls, Hermione's divination neighbor, three in casual wizard robes and the feminist nazi. Hermione was surprised to see the ballerina and the rastafarian left. There were about fifteen people left in the class. Then the aid began speaking again.

"If you are here because of the rumor that we will be brewing certain illegal substances, you can leave." The rastafarian got up and to Hermione's surprise, the old man. Down to twelve "Okay, that's about it. I'm assuming that everyone else has been approved and is here for legitimate reasons. Classes will met daily from four until eight, you will all find a book and supply list under your seat," Hermione reached down and sure enough it was there. Just out of curiosity she reached under the seat where her neighbor had sat and there wasn't one. 'That's a neat trick.'

"We will met in the potions lab tomorrow, it is the next door down. You need to have all of your supplies and be prepared to begin brewing. See you tomorrow, good evening." He turned and walked back out tapping his wand to his throat as he moved. Hermione grabbed her list and made for the campus store. She didn't have much money, she had to be sure she got everything. On the way out the ballerina grabbed her shirt. 

"Sorry, hi, I'm Persephone. I don't know if you noticed but we are the only girls left in class."

"No, I didn't notice, I'm use to being the only female." The girl gave her a look of respect.

"I'm not. I'm use to other girls, and guys tend to react strangely to this." She motioned to her wardrobe. "Would you mind terribly if we were partners?"

"No, I guess not, but couldn't you just transfigure your clothes?"

"Well, I could, but I really don't have time to get here, much less stop to wave my wand around, plus I have another rehearsal as soon as this class is over, so it kinda seems pointless."

"I guess, well Persephone, I'm Hermione. I'll see you tomorrow." Persephone had already started moving away, pulling things out of her dance bag as she left. She waved and was gone running toward the far side of campus. There was no apparating on campus, too many variables, so you had to run all the way across campus to do anything. Hermione assumed the ballet company was mostly muggle which meant the girl had to cross the barrier. Hermione shook her head. She had tried to do a lot during her school years, but she would never have tried to be both muggle and witch. It would be way too hard.

Hermione got home late and plopped down on the sofa. Her dad was watching the tele and her mom was half asleep in the chair. She woke up when she heard Hermione sit down.

"How were your classes dear?"

"Oh you know the first day, go buy this, go get this, this is what we'll be doing tomorrow, etc. It was fine."

"How about that potions class?"

"Same way."

"Well is the teacher anything like that one at Hogwarts?"

"I don't know? We didn't meet him, just his assistant."

"Well what's his name dear?"

"You know, I have no idea."


	19. Who else

Deliver me 19- who else

A/N_ OK, I realize the last chapter was pretty weak but I wasn't really going for a cliffhanger, just, well I guess minor irritation. Sorry if it disappointed. I hope this new one makes up for it.

~~~~~*  
  


Hermione looked forward to her first real day of school. She enjoyed learning so much, she hated that she hadn't tried to continue her education while she was with Draco, she was just constantly trying to get him to continue his. He never went to college and Hermione didn't want him to waste his potential. Hermione suddenly got an image of him with some nameless faceless girl, playing house. Kissing her the way he had kissed Hermione, hugging her. The comfortable things you do when you are married. Gods how she missed that. Well she couldn't care now. She only cared about her and her children's education.  
  


Persephone cam running up to her just as she was going in the potions building. She was dripping with sweat and looked exhausted. Hermione cast a cooling and drying charm on her. Persephone let out a contented sigh.

"Thanks, I'm not so good with charms. Plus if I kept one on me while I was in dance class, my teacher would work me harder. He insists on seeing us sweat."

"Why do you do it?"

"What dance in the muggle world? Wizards have no appreciating for the arts. I love dance, I can't live without it. It's like air for me. Without dance I would die." Hermione was speechless. She had never heard anyone speak so passionately about, well anything. It seemed wizards lacked the passion that artists have. She smiled at the girl.

"We better get inside, if this potions teacher is anything like my old one, he won't like tardy students." They ran to the classroom to find that the doors were locked. "Shit! Sorry, I can't believe I'm late for my first day in potions."

"Advanced potions." Hermione snarled at her, she put her hands up in a sign of submission. Hermione stalked around to the other rooms looking for a way in. She went in to the lecture room and walked back to the door the aid had come out of. It was unlocked.

"Maybe we can get in through here. Hermione walked in with Persephone close behind, they saw another door where they thought the other class should be. Hermione went and opened it. Sure enough she could see the class. She was hoping they could sneak to their seats. When they walked out the door Hermione was faced with the back side of her new professor, and what a backside it was. Hermione never had the opportunity to appreciate a really nice ass. Draco's had been non-existent, she had never really seen Harry or Ron's, and when she had the chance to, she had never thought of it like that. Now, however, she was faced with one of the nicest derriere's she had ever seen, clothed in black slacks, what did the Americans call them? Dockers. With a white oxford over some pretty broad shoulders, a black ponytail hanging down his back and the confident posture that only a professor has, Hermione was in shock, but not for long. He began turning toward them and she saw the arm of a pair of glasses, the hands of a potions god and the profile of Snape. 

"Merlins balls." Hermione slapped her hand over her mouth. She hadn't meant to say that out loud. He gave her a piercing stare.

"Indeed. Ms. Granger and Ms. Miles I presume. Please take your seats and I do not allow tardiness."

"Excuse me Professor." Persephone had walked up to him, Hermione was trying her best to tell her to hush. Snape just gave her one of his patented how dare you looks, but to her credit Persephone didn't back down. "We discussed my situation before the semester started and you understood that I was coming from all the way across campus in the muggle part."

"Ah yes, the ... Muggle dancer turned witch. I said I would excuse your wardrobe." Here he looked her up and down, "I never said you were allowed to be late." Persephone was about to get herself in a big mess of trouble when Hermione stepped in. 

"Professor Snape", she waited for him to turn to her and he did although very slowly, by my watch we still had five minutes. I hate to be a stickler," She could almost here him saying no you don't, "but I'm fairly sure that our watches, mine and yours," she stressed the pronouns greatly, "are on the same time."

"My time is the Oxford college time, I don't know what time you are on ... However, I will excuse it this once. Do not be late again, either of you." They trotted off to the last table left open, it was off to the side but very well set up, with a good view of the professor. They sat down and took their parchments and quills out. One of the guys behind them leaned forward.

"He did close the doors early. We even told him it was early." Hermione stared at him, she knew he had seen her waiting and did it on purpose. She tried to put it out of her mind and concentrate on the lesson.  
  
  
  


She was glad to find out that her new counter-part was no Neville Longbottom. She was quite good. Hermione noticed how she seemed to dance when she moved, even when chopping. They were making a sensitivity potion, Hermione remembered studying about it when she was at Hogwarts. You weren't allowed to make it at school because of the underlying potential. Sex and Pain. Two things they tried to keep out of Hogwarts. True to form Snape let them know they would be testing each others potions. She was close to be done with the first part of hers when she felt a hand graze her shoulders. The electric contact caused her to shudder and she knew without turning around who had touched her. Then in a silky drawl they heard right next to their ears,

"How are my lovely ladies doing?" Hermione bit her tongue from saying anything that might affect her grade. She was fairly sure he couldn't take away house points. However she couldn't resist a poke at him about the glasses. He moved away from Persephone and kneeled down right next to her. His mouth so close to her ear she could feel the warm breath rushing past her lobe.

"I assure you Ms. Granger," He hissed ever so slightly on the Ms. "They are medi-witch prescribed. I'll show you." Before she could protest she felt his arms slipping over her head and the glasses lowering down on her nose. His hands swept back away from her face, brushing against her cheeks and under her hair. She could feel his fingertips on the back of her neck, lightly playing with her hair and rubbing circles on her skin. It wasn't until he began speaking again that she realized her eyes were closed. "My glasses are legitimate and so is my class, maybe you should keep an eye on that potion, we wouldn't want to make Ms. Miles sick before her rehearsal. He had moved close enough to her ear now that she could feel his bottom lip when he would talk. It was rubbing lightly against her earlobe and she found herself trying to lean into him. He brushed his fingertips across her collarbone and back up to her face and grabbed his glasses, letting his pinkies stay in contact with her skin until he had removed the glasses. He then stood up and walked back to the front of the class. I'm afraid our time together is almost over, stabilize your potions and cover them. The class will be warded until you come back tomorrow, your potions will be safe. Do not be late tomorrow ladies."

The girls headed out of the classroom first, having stabilized theirs the quickest. Persephone and Hermione swapped their phone numbers, being that they both lived in the muggle world and went their separate ways. Hermione walked to the apparition point in a daze. She didn't think she would need the sensitivity potion. All she had to have was Snape to be extra-sensitive. It had never been like that with, um, what was his name? Oh yes Draco. 


	20. citrus and ginger

Deliver me 20- citrus and ginger  
  


Someone said something, they always do. Who are they? Those damn nosey people who can not stand for anything to happen if it isn't happening to them, or happening the way they want it to. Someone always has to complain, even when there is no purpose. So it was that on Hermione's third day she was called into the chancellors office to "answer a few questions."

"Mrs Granger..."

"Ms." The chancellor gave her a sideways glance.

"Ms. Granger. We had a complaint from a fellow student who said that you and a teacher were behaving inappropriately in class. What would you like to say in your defense?"

"I have no reason to defend myself, I have done nothing wrong."

"Are you saying that these accusations are unjustified?"

"Yes sir, I have been to my classes two times and I have taken notes and done assignments."

"A fellow student said he saw Professor Snape talking to you and standing a little too close." The man sitting across from her raised his eyebrow and seemed to be trying to intimidate her. She laughed to herself at his pitiful attempt, she had been intimidated by the best, still was actually.

"Chancellor Labadie, Professor Snape and I have known each other for many years. I was his student, we worked together to defeat Voldemort and we are now co-workers, or will be when the school year begins. Whoever complained saw a simple, innocent conversation about glasses." The chancellor stared at her for a minute.

"Have you talked to Professor Snape yet today?"

"No, but I am going to be late for his class in another five minutes."

"I understand, he said the same thing when he came by earlier. I just thought maybe he had asked you to say that. I know him better than that though." He smiled at her. "Maybe you two should keep your conversations to a minimum in the classroom. Here, you can floo to the potions building." He indicated a large fireplace and she happily grabbed the floo powder and stepped through without saying goodbye.  
  
  
  


Hermione stepped into class and sat down a second before Persephone. The chalk board was filling with directions by itself. Hermione read; 

"Finish your potion, I will be back to help you test them before the end of class. Do not test them on your own!"

Hermione laughed to herself. She had a strong feeling he was talking directly to her on that last part.  
  


Classes went on in a normal way for the next week. Snape had become almost, talkative, when teaching the class. He would tell anecdotes to the class and answer various questions and have discussions while the brewing was going on. Hermione had of course ensnared him into many of the conversations, but out loud and in front of the entire class. Hermione felt like she was doing something worth while for the first time since Draco left.

Her job was less than fulfilling, her home life was a joke and the relationship business was even worse. Snape had backed off, she assumed because of the complaint, her only other pseudo lead on a relationship, or even just a date, was a the guy who worked at the local punk shop. Oh yeah, and the son of someone her mom worked with, who had never actually called. So when her brain came off of hiatus and began working again, Hermione began to feel like her old self for the first time in forever. She had a plan, but she had to get some information first.  
  
  
  


It was the end of class and all the professor worshipers were at the front of the room with their barrage of questions for Snape. Hermione stayed in the back so that she could be last. Finally everyone began to clear out.

"Ms. Granger, did you have a question?"

"Well, yes but It's kinda involved, do you have a few minutes?"  
  


Snapes office at the college was tiny, Hermione had a sneaking suspicion it had been supply closet at one time. She was surprised to see a computer, and not at all surprised to see that almost every surface was covered in books. Snape followed her gaze to the computer.

"I see you have found my friend. I actually wish we could have these at Hogwarts, I find that they are much easier to use than anything magical." Hermione was surprised to hear him complimenting a muggle device but thought she should probably not say anything. "What is it you wanted?" 'Such a loaded question' Hermione thought.

"I have come up with a plan for my future, but I am not exactly sure of how to accomplish it. I know the basics but I need to know more."

"You mean you are not going to stay at Hogwarts forever?" He smirked, knowing that she was not happy there.

"I would really like to teach in a college setting. I want to be a professor at the collegiate level." Snape smiled a little and shook his head.

"I could see that, you really would fit in better in this environment than a typical school. So how can I help?"

"Would you help me lay out a sort of plan, so I will know what my basic goals are from year to year?" Snape motioned for her to move closer, laid a piece of paper on his cluttered desk and pulled out a pen. Hermione remained standing, considering there were no chairs and leaned over to look at what he was writing, she put an arm between them to brace herself while she was reading. He had written a few words at the top of the paper when he stopped.

"What is that smell?" Hermione looked around and sniffed at her clothes, thinking she stunk. 

"Does it smell bad?"

"No not at all, it's very pleasant, like citrus and ginger, and something else." He had closed his eyes and was inhaling the scent, moving slightly as if trying to find it.

"Oh that's me, it's my lotion." She began to move her arm away when he laid a finger on her wrist and stilled her movements. He leaned closer to her arm and drew in a deep breath. His finger moved up from her wrist with feather light touches to the inside of her elbow. He gently took her arm in his hands and moved it closer to him. He bent his head down and placed his lips on the inside of her elbow where his finger had been. He looked up into her face to see that her eyes were closed and her lips were slightly parted. He stood quickly and smoothly and slid his right hand across her cheek to the back of her neck and his left hand went up then under her arm and wrapped around her back to pull her into him. Then sensation of his lips on her arm began to fade with the realization that his lips were on her lips. He held her securely in his arms and just pressed his lips to hers at first, his right hand coming forward to caress her cheek and neck. Then he used his thumb to pull at her chin slightly opening her mouth enough that he could begin to explore. She felt his tongue on her lips and his tongue on her teeth and his tongue on her tongue and in her mouth. Then she remembered she had a tongue. Her hands moved up to his body, her right arm up on his shoulder with her hands in his hair and her left on his arm. She began to try to taste him, licking his lips, searching out his tongue. They kissed and moved their heads to change to different positions, looking for deeper penetration into each others mouth, but never came up from air. They were both afraid if they broke the kiss it would never happen again. Just as Snape had lifted Hermione up onto one of the many book laden desks in the small office, they were interrupted by a strangled cough. They pulled apart swollen lipped and lusty eyed to see one Draco Malfoy, standing with Hermione's lab-partner Persephone. 


	21. What to do

Deliver me 21- What to do

'What should I do? What will he do? Will he push me away? Will he joke with Draco about conquering me? May be this was all a set up some how.' Hermione stood like a deer frozen in headlights staring at Draco and Persephone. Persephone was blushing bright pink and Draco was staring open-mouthed. Well that ruled out set-up at least, that's when she felt it. Snape loosened his grip on her, but only so she could turn to look at Draco more comfortably, he kept his arm around her and kept her close to him. Snape was the first to speak.

"Mr Malfoy, Ms Dianic, do what do I owe this ... interruption." To Hermione's great relief Persephone turned to Draco with a look of disgust.

"Eww, your Hermione's ex. You were hitting on me!" She smacked him with her dance bag, which Hermione knew for a fact was heavy. Draco staggered slightly from the hit and rubbed his shoulder while she walked away. Snape turned Hermione to look at him.

"I'm afraid my dear that we will have to continue this later." He ran one finger down her cheek to her neck, causing her to shudder with pleasure. He made sure to do it so Draco could see. He was bolder still and ran his finger down over her collar bone and brushed the side of her breast before putting his hand on her back to pull her in for a searing kiss. He made sure to pour every ounce of passion into that one kiss, then slowly pulled away. He was showing her, and Draco how it should be done. She was weak in the knee's and stumbled slightly when she walked away, she began giggling like a school girl, never taking her eyes off of Snape.

When she was finally forced to turn around she did so with a steely expression on her face. She looked directly at Draco, not flinching in the slightest.

"Give me your wallet and money bag." She held out her hand and waited.

Draco looked from her to Snape as if asking, do I really have to. "I would advise you to give it to her boy. She could get it without you giving it to her." He handed her the money bag and wallet which both seemed empty.

"Revealous" The money bag was filled with galleons, she dumped most of it in her own money bag, leaving a few jingles and threw the bag back to Draco. She heard and audible gulp. She grabbed his wallet, she knew he would have muggle money, he couldn't resist many of the muggle stores and always kept some on him. She never thought she would luck out the way she did though. There was a stack of 20 £ notes reduced. She grabbed all of them. 

"You can't do that! That's my money!" Hermione's head snapped up, she had fire in her eyes, but her voice was saccharin.

"Draco dear, why would you need dirty old muggle money, you're a pureblood after all. What would your father say?" She turned back to Snape. She didn't even have to try to use a sexy voice, it came out naturally when she looked at him. "Professor?" She purred.

"Yes Ms Granger?" He put the emphasis on Ms.

"How long do you think you will be in this meeting?" She flicked her eyes to her hands where she had Draco's credit cards. Snape picked up on it.

"Oh it will be awhile my dear. I will see you in class tomorrow." She pulled the credit cards from the wallet and threw it in Draco face and sauntered out.

  
  


As soon as Hermione was out of listening range she began to run. She made it to the closest phone and called her mom. They all went out to dinner, Draco's treat and went shopping for the kids. The kids got entire new wardrobes as well as new toys and Miki got a new bed. Once they had maxed out the limit on all the cards Hermione dropped them in the mail to the credit card companies informing them that Draco did not want anymore credit cards. She sat at home and counted her money. Draco had almost 500£'s in his wallet. Hermione couldn't figure it out. The only way he would have that much money would be if he had gotten a muggle job. Gringotts never changed more than 200. She poured the contents of the money bag out on the bed and found that the contents had been shrunk. She returned it to it's normal size and soon there were galleons pouring over her bed.

"MOM!!" Hermione's mom ran into the room worried. She stopped dead in her tracks her eyes wide staring at the glittering gold that practically hid Hermione behind it. Miki and Hermione's dad walked in behind her.

"Mommy, did you rob a bank?" Miki looked up at her worriedly.

"No sweetie, this is the money that Daddy owed us."

"Is he coming back?" Miki seemed uncertain as if he didn't know how to react. Hermione smiled at him.

"No, he's not. Uncle Severus helped us get this."

"Uncle Severus? Hermione, is there something you want to tell me?"

"No not yet mom." A bird was tapping at the window. Hermione opened the door and let it in. A raven landed on the dresser that was next to the front door, that was in Hermione's room. It held out it's leg in a very superior manner. Hermione thought to herself that it must be Snape's.

  
  


Dear Ms. Granger, 

It seems that the not so honorable Mr. Malfoy was about to run away from his responsibilities. The service you were using to receive childcare through put out a warrant for his arrest. He was as the Americans say, about to skip town, with all of the money. The authorities are here at the office and we await your arrival. Please bring along all money's of every kind, and Draco has requested to see the children, so bring them as well. Use the floo.

SS

  
  


"I have to go back to the college, and I have to bring the kids and the money." Hermione seemed to be talking to herself more than to her parents. "Mom will you get the kids dressed. I need to reduce the money again and put it in the bag." They got to work and in a few minutes Hermione was sending the kids through the floo.


	22. daddy

Chapter 22- daddy

"Uncle Severus!" Hermione stepped out of the flames to find her children already cleaned of soot and standing with Snape. Before she had a chance to pull out her wand he had cleaned her free of soot as well. She smiled at him and he smirked back. The kids were crawling all over him and soon he had Kessy cradled in one arm, Willow on his shoulders, who was delighted to find she could now touch the ceiling, and Miki by the hand. Hermione walked holding Miki's other hand and she felt right for the first time ever. It had never felt this right with Draco. When they rounded the corner Draco was sitting in the middle of the hallway bound to a chair. He could move but not stand.

Draco had always been one for the drama, so when Hermione saw him, he began to tear up at the sight of the kids she stood in their line of view. She stared down at him with a death glare, clearly letting him know he wasn't going to manipulate the situation.

"You will not cry, or pull any dramatics in front of them. You will not make them cry or try to win them over. Be honest. Tell them the truth, do not tell them a lie to make yourself feel better." She stepped away allowing the kids to see him. Miki ran to him.

"Daddy!" He sat down in his lap. "Where have you been, what happened?" Draco smiled.

"I've been stupid Miki. I'm sorry. I want to know how you have been ... and the girls. Hi Willow, hi Kessy." Willow looked at him disapprovingly.

"You're our old daddy, Draco." She did not leave Snape's shoulders.

"Do you have a new daddy?" Draco looked accusingly at Hermione.

"No, we don't need a Daddy, we have mommy." She crossed her arms and looked like a miniature Snape. Miki looked back up at Draco in an excited way.

"Yea daddy, mommy doesn't even need you, she can take care of all of us by herself. She has been doing really well." Miki turned and smiled at his mom. Hermione didn't say anything. The look on Draco's face was enough. 

"Kessy, you want to come see daddy?"

"Uh-uh." She turned her face toward Snape's chest, not looking at him. 

"Daddy she doesn't know you anymore." Miki stood up and went back to Snape who took his hand. Draco looked at what was his family at one time, he really did feel like crying. "Daddy, will we see you anymore, my birthday is next weekend."

"I'm afraid I won't be able to be there. I'm going to have to go somewhere that I can't leave for awhile. I will come see you when I get out though, okay?" Miki looked at him like he knew he was lying.

"Yeah, daddy, okay." Hermione turned to Snape.

"Would you mind taking them somewhere for a little while?" Snape nodded and looked at the kids. His face split into a smile Hermione had never seen, then she heard something she thought she would never hear out of Severus Snape.

"I really want some rocky road ice cream, who want's to go?" Hermione thought she would faint.

"Me, me, me!!" The kids all yelled in unison and they walked down the hall and turned the corner. Hermione turned to the inspector.

"What's the situation, do I loose the money he owes me again? Where is he going?" She looked very angry at the authority figures.

"Well it seems Ms Granger that Mr. Malfoy has been very busy the last six months. Not only has he evaded our warrants for the child support he has been holding back tax money, opening muggle bank and credit accounts and has been forging your signature on documents in order to get more money and sell properties that were in your name." Hermione looked at him dumbfounded. She and Draco had never had any property. She had no idea what he was talking about, but she didn't let on.

"Are any of the properties left?" He flipped through a muggle style clip board which held many parchments.

"Yes there is the school term house outside of Hogsmead and an original, one of a kind handcrafted quantum brrom." Hermione couldn't believe her ears. 

"These properties are in my and Draco's name?"

"No mam, solely yours. I'm sure you know that no properties were allowed to be in the Malfoy name after the, well you know. We assumes that was why everything was in your name. So that they could keep it in the family." He looked up at her worriedly.

"It's fine, you haven't done anything wrong. The broom, will that cover your taxes? It worth thousands of galleons?"

"Yes mam, it will be fine, we just want to know what all he was trying to sneak out of the country, that's why we had you bring the money."

"Sneak, out of the country? What did I miss?"

"I'm sorry, Ms. Granger. When we got the call from Professor Snape it was to tell us that he had apprehended Draco Malfoy. We have had quite a few arrest warrants out for him. The one for child support, one for attempting to own property in his name, the accounts. One for breaking the muggle/wizard restriction policies, plus the muggles have quite a few out on him for bank and credit card fraud. He has been getting bank accounts and credit card accounts in your name and other peoples names. We will straighten it up so that you will not have to worry about it. Basically he was liquidating all his assets and had gotten the money you took from him and was headed out of the country. He came to Professor Snape to help him. I guess he didn't get what he wanted. All I need to do is catalogue the possessions from earlier to get a clear understanding of what he was leaving with." She handed him the money, told him about the credit cards, but not what she spent, and waited. It only took a second and Hermione was handed the money back along with a stack of papers.

"This is all the information, the deeds to the property and such, keys to the house, everything is in there. If there is any money left after we auction the broom you will receive a check. I just need you to sign here, Now seeing that your husband will be incarcerated, you have the opportunity to divorce your husband with out having to wait the standard length of time. You just need to go to the ministry and they will tell you what to do." He smiled at her as he tipped his hat and walked to talk to his partner. Hermione walked over to Draco.

"For what it's worth. I'm sorry Hermione?"

"Would you have been sorry if you hadn't gotten caught?" She glared down ay him, knowing the true answer. "Was it worth it? Was the six months of whatever it is you did worth everything that you have lost, including your freedom?" Draco looked away from her, not knowing what to say. "Did you even do anything good? Exciting? Fun? Do you even have a good story to tell, because I do." She walked away with her head held high and went to find her kids.


	23. Birthday

Chapter 23- Birthday

Two weeks later Hemione had Miki's first real birthday party. All his friends from school and her friends as well came to the big bash that was held at Hermione's new place. When Hermione had taken the kids to see the school term house, as they called it, they were all overwhelmed. It was huge with lots of expensive furniture inside. They all hated it. Hermione had it sold and pocketed the money in a matter of days. She loved the wizarding world, things were handled so much more efficiently. She bought a smallish house close to Hogwarts with four bedrooms all though Kessy and Willow still slept in the same room. It had a nice back yard and a big living room. That was what was so great, plenty of family room.

So everyone was over at the new place, it was a combination birthday, house warming party. Even Hermione's parent s were there, their only other excursion into the magical world was Diagon alley. Hermione had even gone so far as to have the ministry connect a special floo connection from her house to her moms, so her mom could come visit when ever she wanted. Secretly Hermione hoped she would come, she had gotten kind of use to her again. Everyone was outside playing games and making over Miki. Hermione went inside to get the cake.

She stood at the table looking through the drawer for the cake server. She felt fingers brush against her neck, moving her hair out of the way, and lips kissing her shoulders. She moaned as the kisses continued across the back of her neck to the other side. His hands were stroking her shoulders and down her arms. He laid his arms on top of hers and wrapped them around her and hugged her close.

"Severus, this is not a good time for this."

"I'm just saying good morning." 

"Well you should wake up earlier, it's one o'clock. I had to postpone the tour of the house because you were still asleep."

"Well maybe you should not keep me awake so long at night." He kissed her neck again.

"If I remember correctly I wasn't the only one ready for thirds and fourths last night." She turned to face him and they kissed, holding each other close. Then letting go they carried the cake out to the party goers, who all welcomed Snape, which was a first for him.  
  


Epilogue  
  


Hermone and Snape didn't marry. She couldn't bare the thought of being the wife of the dreaded potions master, plus Draco would always have to pay child support until Kessy was eighteen. They weren't secret about it, but they didn't tell the students if they could help it. Snape kept his rooms at Hogwarts, even if they were hardly ever used. Miki and Willow had grown up calling him Uncle Severus, he was fine with that. Kessy had taken to calling him daddy after seeing Draco, and hearing Willow call him the old daddy. He didn't seem to mind that either. Hermione never even considered dating anyone else. She was happy. She did insist that she and Snape keep all their money matters separate. He did not give her money, pay her bills or buy her children's clothes. She didn't by his potions, it was fair. She stayed at Hogwarts for some time working toward her doctorate. It took awhile, but by the time Kessy was twelve, she had her first full time job at Oxford teaching transfiguration. Draco was released after five years. He tried to come back to Hermione but she didn't want him. He got a job working in Hogsmead and tried to spend time with the kids, they didn't want him either. He searched for work and found it close to Beauxbatons. He never missed another child support payment or birthday.

When Kessy turned seventeen and left for the university Hermione and Snape began to make plans. Snape's debt had been paid to Dumbledore and Hermione was somewhat free, and relatively rich. They combined their monies and traveled the magical world seeing all the things Hermione had read about, but had never been able to see. They were married finally at Hogwarts. They returned from their trip to find that the arrangements had all been made for them by Kessy, Willow and Miki. They were forty-nine and sixty-eight when they tied the knot.

%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@

A/N Sorry about this not living up to it's R rating. I just felt like this is where it should end. Quite frankly I'm surprised and impressed with my self, I usually can't end it, I go on and on and on and on and on ...

Just in case anyone is wondering, It's been 6 months "Draco" still hasn't called, his son's birthday is this Sunday (6-15) and we still have not received any child support. If only my story could come true, although, I do have a pretty cute professor ; )


End file.
